Battle of the Departments
by animefangurl13
Summary: It's winter and Cuddy wants the departments to have a friendly duel. A musical one in fact. Which department will prevail! Takes place during winter of season six. SPOILERS if you haven't watched it yet! Rated T just in case. NO HILSON. Maybe some fluff.
1. The Idea

**A/N: This idea came up to me like a looong time ago….I want to see if this gets more reviews than the other crack one (which didn't get so much). If this gets more than the other one, I'll throw the other one away. Well anyways, I don't own House OR any of these songs that will come up…**

It's a cold winter day at PPTH. The snow glistened under the bright sun in the sky. Beautiful and cute couples snuggle under their thick and furry jackets on the cold hard bench, who doesn't seem to care if people stare at them in amazement.

Like a pessimistic, sarcastic and hateful doctor like House. He continued to stare at a nearby couple, which their sweet make out is getting more and more hotter by the second. House taps his signature cane on the icy asphalt, getting into it. It's not until his boss Lisa Cuddy walks up to the man, looking at the couple's direction, and called out to them.

"Oh come on!" House yelled out as they blush in deep shades of red, walking away. He looks up to his boss, whose face also flushed in red. "First, I can't get free internet access at work, and now you're controlling what I watch?! Now that's cruel."  
Cuddy rolled her eyes, sitting her big behind down the bench. "I don't want patients to know that I have a doctor that's a huge pervert. Not good for the parents." She sighed, wrapping her red scarf on her neck tighter.

"Like I'm the parents' favorite in the first place," he scoffed, sitting a bit closer to her. Her heavenly perfume surrounded the cold air, wanting him to sniff her even more. "You smell nice today."

She looked at him in annoyance, then standing up. "I'm dating Lucas, House…don't do this."

"What am I doing? I'm just saying you smell nice today."

She said nothing, walking towards the hospital entrance. He then stood up, walking after her. The cane clinked and clinked against the ice, and soon there were quarter-sized holes in the visible ice. House saw this and smiled, then walking around in a humorous fashion. Cuddy stopped in the middle of the walkway and looked back, curious into what the hell was the man doing.

"Ta da!" There was a visible snowman in the ice, with him tipping his hat to the people on top of him. A huge smile was greeting the happy and sickly patients at the hospital, with a scarf to match the harsh weather. House grinned in triumph, doing jazz hands. Cuddy giggled softly, seeing a big and awed crowd come closer to the art. Kids start to point at the snowman, giggling and telling their amused parents to take a picture.

He continued to walk, looking back at his piece of art.

Cuddy walked with him, bringing up an important event.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We're having that annual talent show thing again. I thought maybe it'll be fun if we change it to a competition type of thing. Whichever department wins gets to do less clinic hours."

House stopped, looking at Cuddy. "Did you say 'less clinic hours'?"

She nodded. "But everyone has to compete for that to happen…also, the Department Head that's department that won will get to prank the one that's in second place."

House's mischievous grin even grew wider. _Wilson._

"All right…I'll do it…as long as Wilson does."

* * *

"NO."

"But it'll be fun!! And besides, you get to show off that fabulous singing voice—"

"So that House can make fun of me??? And beat the crap out of me when he wins?!" Wilson did his infamous 'Wilson shield', walking away from his crazed boss. "No way in HELL!"

"If you win, I'll help you prank House."

Wilson turned around, laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes. "Y-yeah right!" But Cuddy's face said otherwise.

He continued to laugh, clutching his sides because of the pain. But Cuddy's unflinching and serious stare didn't crack, meaning that she's serious. Wilson looked up after his obnoxious laughter died down.

"Oh my God, you're serious."

"Yes I am."

He continued to look at her, with a little person on his shoulder that will say that she's bluffing. But she didn't. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips, couldn't believe what's he going to say.

"Okay, I will."

Cuddy grinned, then continued walking to her big and lavish office. "Okay, I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

And so…the battle begins.

**A/N: Please review!! I want to see what y'all think of this...and also some suggestions to what the characters MIGHT be singing...Taub and possibly Cuddy are taken....and NO, this isn't a Huddy fic!! Just this chapter it sounds like it...don't worry peoples.**


	2. Taub

**A/N: Chapter Two is up!! Time for the musical numbers to start!!**

**WHY I got had him singing the song…because his marriage life SUCKS. And well, he should tell his feelings to the world about him cheating on her…so yeah…This is Usher's new song, "Papers." Just think Taub singing rather badly at the song.**

Chris Taub rubs his nearly bald head, reading over and over the flyer that his insane boss just gave to him. His wife is in the kitchen, making dinner for the both of them. He slouches on the white couch that they have, reading once more what were the requirements.

"An All-Out Department Singing Competition?? And he wants me to sing???" He shook his head, bewildered that House, _House _would ask him, a guy who can't even do the _"Hoedown Throwdown"_in slow motion. He throws the flyer across the room, attracting the attention of his wife, who just came out of the rather nice smell of lasagna from the kitchen.

"What's this?" She picks up the flyer, reading the information. Taub looks down, twiddling his fingers. She looks up, a bit shocked. "Did you sign up yet?"

He shook his head, still looking at the ground.

She sighs, sitting next to him. "I want you to do it…I want you to sing all those closed-up feelings you have with me. Something that you regret doing."

The big-nosed co-worker looks up, and sees his wife, her face wanting to see more than just the sex in their messed up relationship. He nodded, taking the flyer from her hands. He knew that if he does this...she'll love him forever. And after the big job switch, that's all he needed.

"Alright."

* * *

"You're WHAT?!" House's mouth couldn't get any wider. The rest of the team sat in their uncomfortable chairs in awe, completely surprised that Taub, of all people, is actually trying this thing out.

Chase couldn't help but snicker.

"You're actually c-considering this?" he asked in disbelief. His goofy grin was plastered in Taub's mind, who now wants to do this even more.

"Yes…you got a problem with that?"

The Wombat opens his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"Okayyy…so what are you going to do?" House regretted asking. _Coming from Taub, it must be something sappy for his boring and dull of a wife._He rolled his eyes as Taub takes out his iPhone and placed it in the dock station that House got for Christmas (from Wilson, of course). Everyone slouches in their chair, making sure they're comfortable before the nightmare begins. House suddenly sits forward, intrigued to see how Taub is going to pull this off. He taps "play" on the screen, and the familiar R&B song starts to play:

_(Usher, Usher, Usher, Usher)_

_OH! O-oh-ohh_

_OH! (Papers)_

_OH! O-oh-ohh_

_OH! (Papers)_

**_(Verse 1)_**

_I can't get to work on time_

_Can't believe the words to her I just said_

_But who the hell argue and fight like dogs at 6 in the mornin'?  
(in the mornin')_

_I know that there's gonna be some (whoosh) tonite_

**_(Hook)_**

_Mmmm ohh_

_Our pastor's callin'_

_Telling me I went too far in_

_I'm seen around town and my friends can't recognize meee_

_'Cause I took a chance on love (love)_

_It's like (like)_

_I'm dying (Oooohhh dying)_

**_(Chorus)_**

_For you I gave my heart and turned my back against the world_

_'Cause you were my girl, girl, girl_

_I done damn near lost my mama_

_I done been through so much drama_

_I done turned into the man I never thought I'd be_

_I'm ready to sign them papers (papers)_

_Papers (papers)_

_Papers (papers)_

_(I done took all I can take but you leave me no options girl)_

_I can't deny how much I love you_

_I done gave up everything I had to_

_As hard as it is I'm afraid I gotta say_

_I'm ready to sign them papers (papers)_

_Papers (papers)_

_Papers (papers)_

(Music ends, with only Taub singing terribly)

_I'm ready to sign them papers (papers)_

_Papers_

_Papers_

_(I done took all I can take but you leave me no options girlllllllll)_

The song stopped entirely, with Taub breathing heavily. He smiled with confidence, knowing that he did an awesome job. Everyone just simply stared at him, wondering what the hell they just heard.

They took a second of silence until…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" House bawled out, clutching the table for support.

Thirteen covered her mouth, trying to not giggle, Foreman smiled so big that it's not even funny and Chase, like the puppy that follows its mother, also laughed really hard like House as well.

"T-t-that's y-y-your s-s-s-ong?!" House yelled out, trying to breathe from his nostrils. His eyes were tearing up from the hilarity from this.

"Yes…" Taub said, now with uncertainty.

"That's even MORE funnier than what I thought you're gonna sing!!"

House started banging on the glass table, which made Thirteen and Foreman couldn't help but laugh along with the team. Nearby patients and nurses gawked the huge windows, wondering why they're pointing and laughing at the deeply embarrassed co-worker. They shrugged and looked at each other, then pointing at him, laughing also.

Chase soon died down after the long minutes passed by, wiping the tears off his red face. He coughs politely, then puts his hand on his chin with the other arm holding that elbow, trying to make a straight face. "S-s-sooo…why this song??" Everyone in the room and in the hall got quiet, trying to listen to the poor guy's explanation.

"I wanted a song that represents me and my wife's relationship…"

"And you thought USHER was the way to go?!" House interrupted, which made everyone laugh even harder than before.

Taub then walks out, with everyone that saw laugh at him also.

"Ahhhhhhhh…now THAT made my day. Hey, where's the Usher wanna-be?" House commented, looking for him. They looked around as well, shocked to see that their funny and serious colleague was gone.

"Heyy...what's that?" Foreman pointed to their famous whiteboard. On it there was a note, as if it was there by magic,

**"I hate you all.**

**Taub"**


	3. 13 feat Chase

**A/N: Chapter THREE!!! YAY!! First things first…don't support Chadley (I think that's what they call Chase/13…oh wells). Will say why once it comes up. This song is called "Rehab" by Rihanna…should talk about 14's failed relationship and how she still loves him. I think.**

_Thirteen singing_

**_Chase singing (not really)_**

"You want me to sing a duet with you?"

Robert Chase can't believe the words that came of this woman's mouth. All of a sudden, his co-worker's bi-sexual ex-girlfriend pages him to come into the main theater. They were standing on stage, with spotlights shining down on them. Thirteen looked at him with determined eyes, and nodded rather uncertainly.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask _why_?" His confused eyes searched for something.

"'Cause Taub can't sing for his life, House is my boss and….Foreman…" She paused, looking at the ground. She rocked back and forth, with her hands in her pockets. She swallowed, knowing that he would say no.

Chase sighed, taking out his hand. "Where's the song sheet?"

Thirteen brightened, then gave the song to him. As he read the lyrics, she started setting up the dock station.

"Huh, barely any lines..." He commented, flipping through the pages again. He soon looks up, leaning against the piano. "Soooo…why?"

"I need you to make sure that this message will come across him." She stared at the ground again, twiddling her fingers. _Should I do this? _She then looked up, suddenly felt awkward looking into the Aussie's chartreuse eyes.

"And by him, you mean…?"

"Yeah."

Dreaded silence fills between them, making this arrangment even more awkward then it should be. Chase looks through the song sheet again, then points at her. "Okay…let's get a move on."

Thirteen nods and walks to the dock station again, pressing "play" on the dock. She grabs the microphone from the stand. The R&B song starts to play:

**(Verse 1)**

_Baby baby_

_When we first met_

_I never felt something so strong_

_You were like my lover and my best friend_

_All wrapped into one, with a ribbon on it_

_And all of a sudden, when you left_

_I didn't know how to follow, it's like a shot_

_That spun me around, and now my heart felt_

_I feel so empty and hollow_

**(Pre-Chorus)**

_And I'll never give myself to another_

_The way I gave it to you_

_Don't even recognize_

_The ways you hurt me_

_Do you?_

_It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back_

_And you're the one to blame_

**(Chorus)**

_And now I feel like oh_

_You're the reason why I'm thinking_

_I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more_

_I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking_

_Should've never let you into my door_

_Next time you wanna go on and leave_

_I should just let you go on and do it_

_'Cause now I'm using like I bleed_

_It's like I checked into rehab_

_(Baby you're my disease)_

_I gotta check into rehab_

_(Baby you're my disease)_

_I gotta check into rehab_

_(Baby you're my disease)_

**(Hook)**

_**Now ladies, gimme that**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Oh, now gimme that**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Now ladies, gimme that**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Oh, now gimme that**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

**(Chorus)**

_And now I feel like oh_

_You're the reason why I'm thinking_

_I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more_

_I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking_

_Should've never let you into my door_

_Next time you wanna go on and leave_

_I should just let you go on and do it_

_'Cause now I'm using like I bleed_

_It's like I checked into rehab_

_(Baby you're my disease)_

_I gotta check into rehab_

_(Baby you're my disease)_

_I gotta check into rehab_

_(Baby you're my disease)_

The music soon comes to an end, with Thirteen putting the microphone back into the slot. She took a quick glance to Chase, who was overly impressed.

"Did I do good?" she asked, knowing that was obvious.

"Well…yeah," He scoffed, now standing up. "Not bad…better than Taub, most definitely."

She gave him a warming smile, then starting cleaning up. As they descend the steps of the stage auditorium, faint clapping was heard.

It was House. He was watching them sing the entire time.

They jumped in fright, trying to look casual. "Did you just--??"

"Yeah…like Chase said…good job." House stood up, walking with them. "I thought we were DOOMED, but now…" he looks at the both of them, smiling evilly, "we have a fighting chance. You—" he pointed at Chase, "and Foreman better do a outstanding job also. I don't want us to lose this."

Chase beamed in confidence, scoffing. "Like you'll lose with _us_ singing."

"Are you absolutely sure?" They laughed together, walking out of the big theater, their future stage in a couple of weeks. Thirteen just walked behind them, knowing that the message will get past.

**A/N: REVIEWS!! I need a song suggestion for Foreman….and House…maybe a romance song for House….**


	4. Foreman feat House and Chase

**A/N: Chapter Four! It's for "Fore"man! Hahaha I'm so lame… Well anyways, the song is called "I Can Transform Ya" by Chris Brown. And yes, House is rapping (because he's awesome). Chase sings a lot…whoops…well, we can't have Taub singing…soooo…too bad for him.**

_**House rapping**_

_Foreman singing_

_Chase singing_

**_Foreman and Chase singing together_**

"Chris Brown?!" Chase said in bewilderment as he reads the song sheet. "That describes your relationship with 13? Wow…" They were in House's big office, looking over the lyrics of Chris's new song. Foreman nodded, sitting on the jade cotton lounge chair. He breathed through his nostrils, hoping that they will accept his offer of them being backup singers. _Chase already did one for Thirteen…but is he--?_

"So who's rapping?" House piped up, interrupting his thoughts. He sat on the big and boss-like chair, playing with his big red and gray ball. He looked into the idea, especially for the fact that his original boring (Thirteen is his second boring duckling) co-worker is actually RAPPING. House had a huge grin on his face, confident that Foreman will rap awesomely.

"Yeah, who is?" Chase asked, curious.

Foreman looked at the both of them. _Chase isn't the type to listen to rap…and it'll be funny to see House rap a couple of lines._

"House," he replied after a moment of silence. House gave him an "WTF?" look, but then smiled once again.

"You think it's funny to see your ass-of-a-boss to rap?" he confirmed the reason, putting his ball away. Chase looked at Foreman with an amused look on his face, also looking forward to see his boss act all black. After all, Chase had already humiliated himself before **('Yo Mama' joke, anyone?).**

"Okay…you're on."

"You're up first." Foreman uses the remote that he found in the lounge chair, and pointed at the dock station's direction. The famous song starts to play:

_**Go hey 'Lil Mama**_

_**I can transform ya**_

_**No I can't dance, but I can dance on ya**_

_**Fore-man on the beat, Chase move ya feet**_

_**And baby I can transform your him to a me**_

_**I can change your life, make it so new**_

_**Make you never want to go back to old you**_

_**Ciroc and lime, give it a 'lil time**_

_**And she can transform like Optimus Prime**_

**(Verse 1)**

_Need a ride_

_I can range you up_

_Money, I can change you up_

_You can ride your own_

_No longer be the passenger_

_Swag low, I build you up_

_Knees, we can stand you up_

_Red lips, red dress, like 'em like a fire truck_

**(Bridge)**

_What you need, you can have that_

_My black card, they don't deny that_

_See potential in ya, let me mold that_

_I can transform ya, I can transform ya_

**(Chorus)**

_**I can transform ya, I can transform ya**_

_**Anything ya want I can, I can get it for ya**_

_**You're my baby girl**_

_**Shoulda known I did it for ya**_

_**I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya**_

_Shoes,_ _you got it (got it)_

_Bags, you got it (got it)_

_Cars, you got it (got it)_

_M-money, still got it (got it)_

_I can, transform ya, I can transform ya_

_**Anything you want I can (I can) get it for ya**_

**(House rap solo)**

_**Okay**_

_**I can transform ya, like a transformer**_

_**I can turn you from a human to a Greg House,**_

_**Take you off the bench, t-turn ya to a starter**_

_**Then I take you home and put you on a charger**_

_**Then my car transforms to a charter**_

_**And we can fly to wherever you ever thought of**_

_**I take you to where its warmer**_

_**Then I gotta rip off your dress like a warm up**_

_**But I'm just getting warmed up**_

_**So tell your man he better get his Voltron up**_

_**I transform her to a Ducati**_

_**And then I transform me to a Bugatti**_

_**'Cause her form puts me in a trance**_

_**I transform smaller and she puts me in her pants**_

_**with Fore-man on the Beat, Chase move ya feet**_

_**And Wilson transform a good girl to a freak**_

**(Chorus)**

**_I can transform ya, I can transform ya_**

**_Anything ya want I can, I can get it for ya_**

**_You're my baby girl_**

**_Shoulda known I did it for ya_**

**_I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya_**

_Shoes, you got it (got it)_

_Bags, you got it (got it)_

_Cars, you got it (got it)_

_M-money, still got it (got it)_

_I can, transform ya, I can, transform ya_

**_Anything you want I can (I can) get it for ya_**

The song fades, and House continue to make some "gangsta" gestures. Foreman chuckles softly, then turning his iPhone off.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think I should rap more."

The two ducklings laughed, but House seemed serious.

"Alright," Chase agrees, "Next time we need a Kanye, we should call him first."

"That's sounds fine to me," Foreman replies to the wonderful suggestion. "I meant are we going to do this—" he makes a circle with his hands, adding House and Chase into the circle, "this thing?"

"Yeah," they said in unison. Foreman smiles and walks out of the office, satisfied.


	5. Chase feat Foreman and House

**A/N: CHAPTER FIVE!! I'm getting really good and positive reviews from this…that's awesome. Since last chapter's arrangement was awesome, I used it again (with disagreement from Taub…but no one cares since he sucks, soo…) The song is "Do You Remember" by Jay Sean (love that guy to death) featuring 'Lil Jon and Sean Paul. Chase can sing (judging from Uptown Girls) so I got him this song. I hope he can dance also (crossing fingers). House is Sean Paul (because he likes solos) and Foreman's 'Lil Jon. This describes the "love" that Chase has with Cameron, asking her "does she remember"? As for the dancing…just think of the swiftness dance moves from "Down", another Jay Sean song. Check out the video to see him in action.**

_Chase singing_

_**House singing**_

_Foreman singing_

"Ahhh….we're back again…so where's my epically awesome solo?!" House demanded as Foreman and him enters the wombat's apartment. It was barely empty, since his ex-wife left him two weeks ago. Chase looks up from his couch, then stood up to greet them. He looks behind them, seeing Taub and Thirteen.

"Ummm…why are they here? I only asked you two to come," he frowned, looking at them nervously.

"I heard that you have some awesome Backstreet Boys moves so I asked them to come…you not nervous?" House implied that he would, knowing that he would back out. _Chase will always, and will be, a wuss._

"I am not a wuss," Chase echoed his thoughts, which is still a bit creepy to him after 3 years working with the man. House shrugged it off, knowing that the duckling can always tell he's thinking no matter what.

"Then you're not afraid to show those moves," Taub jeered at him. _I'm the only one that isn't going to sing…might as well make fun of him being a pretty boy._

Chase rolled his eyes at him, then grabbed the stereo remote. "Let's try this thing out." He gestured to Thirteen and Taub, who are eager to see the Aussie dance. "You might want to sit down." Conveniently, there was a bowl of hot and popped popcorn nearby.

He turns their back on them, then gestures House and Foreman to do the same. They turned without problems, ready to start. He presses the "play" button on the stereo remote, and the song starts:

_Hey! Rob Chase_

_Yeah! Greg House_

_Foreman!_

_Let's go ahh!_

_This one right here is for all the ladies_

_Ladies who want to take it back_

_Holler at them Chase_

**(Verse 1)**

_I've been thinking about you_

_And how we used to be then_

_Back when we didn't have to live we could start again_

**(Chorus)**

_There's nothing left to say_

_Don't waste another day_

_Just you and me tonight_

_Everything will be okay_

_If it's alright with you then it's alright with me_

_Baby let's take this time let's make new memories_

_Do you remember do you remember do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Do you remember do you remember do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back_

**(House solo!)**

_**Yo ay girl yo**_

_**Bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun**_

_**When I was still your number one**_

_**Well it might seem far-fetched**_

_**Baby girl but it can't be done**_

_**I've got this feeling**_

_**Fire blazing**_

_**And it's hot just like the sun**_

_**Know you feel it too my girl**_

_**Just freeze up may the good vibes run...**_

_**Girl take a sip of the champagne**_

_**Take a 'lil trip down my lane my girl**_

_**While you know every night you'll feel alright**_

_**Look I tell you this girl atta my world**_

_**Don't change imma na rearrange**_

_**Ay girl imma tell you straight dis atta my world**_

_**How many years do you want**_

_**Come kiss dis I know you miss this**_

_**That's what I heard**_

_**That's what I heard**_

_**That's what I heard**_

_**Toniiiiiighhhhtttttt (word girl)**_

**(Chorus)**

_There's nothing left to say_

_Don't waste another day_

_Just you and me tonight_

_Everything will be okay_

_If it's alright with you then it's alright with me_

_Baby let's take this time let's make new memories_

_Do you remember do you remember do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Do you remember do you remember do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back (back back back back)_

The song comes into the end, with the trio huffing and puffing. Thirteen and Taub gaped at them at first, then clapping thunderously as all of them take a fabulous bow.

"Damn Chase, you can be the next Chris Brown!" Foreman commented, patting him on the back. He gave a goofy grin.

"Awww…thanks."

House smiled also, giving his "puppy" a big embrace. "Just not the whole 'beating Rihanna' part…right?"

"Yeah." Chase smiled back, embracing his boss for the first time in…forever.

But House wasn't hugging Chase for appreciation. He was hugging him because he knew that Chase would appreciate it and also, do better in competition. So metaphorically, he's hugging himself.

House sighed, then letting go of the wombat. _We're SO going to win._


	6. The Epic Meeting REVISED

**A/N: Mini break from the singing…now it's the huge and important meeting…so what did the other departments have in mind??? Let's find out!!**

**EDIT!!: Read this over again and read a review...realized that the House/Wilson quarrel was unrealistic...so I made it a bit more dramatic and deep, which got Wilson get all mad and House to say something that goes too far. Friendly trash talk turns into something terribly wrong. That sounds more realistic between them. **

"Let's just get this damn thing over with," the cardiologist Head groaned. It was the dreaded meeting for the competition and they've been waiting for Dr. Gregory House for _four straight hours_. Dr. Lisa Cuddy checked her watch again, which read, "3:45".

She sighed, then replied to the impatient Heads, "He's going to co—"

The door of the room burst open, with the obviously late Diagnostics Head walk in, limping as usual. He breathed heavily from the running, then sat promptly in his seat.

"Sorry, patient's dying. I had to supervise the surgery from the request of the family." He shows an overdramatic depressed face to the audience. "It's so sad…" tear, "I can't…" He turns his face away, opening one eye to see which sucker fell for it. None did.

"I'm pretty sure I would know when a patient is in surgery," Chase's ex-boss muttered softly, which caught House's attention.

He scoffed, putting his legs on the table. "Suck up."

"What the hell do you want, House?? More good-looking and talented singers from my department? You're just glad that Cuddy likes you, 'cause I would've won BY A LONG SHOT."

"Hey, the wombat was a part of my team FIRST, idiot. You're just freakin' jealous because he loves me MORE." House sticks out his tongue out to the man like a five-year-old, which got the surgery Head to roll his eyes.

"Okaaaay, let's get started," Cuddy interrupted their quarrel. "Please submit your song list and your singers."

They all took out some type of scratch paper, along with a huge stack of song sheets. As the last Head turns it in, Cuddy starts to look through the choices. House, being the nosy one, peers from her shoulder secretly (which is not really), reading Wilson's song list.

"What the hell??? Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, Taylor Swift…What is this, a circus??" He reads it more, and then gave an exasperated look. "_Circus_ by Britney…oh God, the irony."

Everyone in the room chuckled softly except for Wilson and Cuddy, which both sighed at the same time.

Wilson gave his friend and boss the "I-told-you-so" look, which she sighed deeply in return.

"Like your entry in the contest qualifies," Cuddy commented, which got House to shut up.

"What are you talking about??" His head was tilted sideways, like a child trying to figure out a math problem.

Cuddy puts down the stack of papers, then looked at him, rather impatient. "If you _read_ the employee bulletins for once, it says that 'at least NINETY percent of the team _must _apply to sing to be eligible.'…You only have 80%--"

"But Taub SUCKS at singing!" House whined, which got the Heads rubbing their temples. Wilson brightened up, suddenly realizing that he MIGHT get a chance.

"Unless _you_ sing with them as well, I guess you guys have to find him a vocal teacher. And _not_ as a featured artist…you have to have a _solo_." She giggled after, knowing the two options are impossible. Hearing from the nurses, Taub DOES suck at singing.

House paused, thinking. He thumps his cane on the maroon red carpet. Cuddy continues talking about the competition, telling them that it's changed into a charity event for the cancer kids (request from Wilson).

"-so we all have to pick a member from each department randomly to sing to a cancer patient. The song will also be random. That's just exclusive for the kids, and it wouldn't be judged."

"So who are the judges?" the radiologist Head asked. He looked hesitant from the reaction from House about Wilson's selection. Maybe it's because all the selected artists are EXACTLY the same, just different songs.

"Well…definitely me and Lucas…but we're still looking for a third one. Anyone want to volunteer?" No hands were raised, but a lone ranger did.

It was Wilson.

Cuddy was deeply surprised. "I PROMISED you were going to—"

"You didn't say me. As long as my department wins," Wilson corrected, putting his hand down. "I got my team in order, sooo…I don't really have to sing. And besides—" He gave a evil smirk to House, who's still thinking, "I like to criticize and change people's singing. You said I had a 'fantastic voice'. I should have them improve with my awesome—"

"OH, SHUT UP!" House yelled out from nowhere, standing up abruptly. Everyone started to talk to their peeps nearby them, wondering what's wrong with the man.

Wilson blinked, also shocked. At first, he thought it was just House being House. But then he got up, walking to his friend and glared at him.

"What's wrong House, you think I can't sing??" Was the first question Wilson asked. He smirked, trying to give him a well executed poker face.

"Well YEAH, but it's not about that." He covers his mouth with his hand, thinking of how to say it. "It's how you idiotically said it!" House edged closer. "You think it's funny to poke in the right places because you _know_ that I haven't sang in a while."

Giggles and snickers filled the room. _House used to be in choir?_

"And why would I do that?" Wilson asked him, curious.

"SO you can MESS with me!"

Wilson chuckled again, getting closer. "You think I would do that?!"

House scoffed, walking around the chair that Wilson was just sitting. "Oh come on, Wilson. Think of the many times that I've screwed with you. It's logical to take this advantage. You WANT to do this. You WANT to win for once. It's just another thing add in your list of success so that it'll compensate your list of failures. Like your failed marriages."

Wilson shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Ohhhhh, you ACTUALLY don't think that. You're just jealous 'cause I can sing BETTER THAN YOU! ADMIT IT HOUSE! I'm BETTER THAN YOU!"

"OH listen to me, you ANTIPODEAN **(even if he isn't Australian...found that out the hard way)** FLECK OF BUMFLUFF!! You think EVERYTHING's all about YOU!"

"OH YEAH, I ALWAYS CONVINCE CUDDY TO DO SOMETHING DEADLY BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!!!" Wilson waved his arms in a "in-your-face" fashion. "Oh, look at me, I can go open heart surgery on this man without thinking there's a HIGH CHANCE he'll DIE!" he said in a sing-along voice, jumping from one foot to another, waving his arms like a lunatic. "'Cause I'm _cool_ like that!"

A few Heads agreed amongst other, knowing that House always does this in one way or another.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT CHEATING ON MY WIFE BY SLEEPING WITH A PATIENT!"

Silence again fills the room, and Wilson froze in his tracks. Everyone gasped, covering their mouths dramatically. Cuddy looks up, also shocked.

Wilson quivered then whispered furiously to House, "You promised that we'd never speak of this again."

"Well I guess I broke that promise."

He said nothing. The tense Heads looked away as Wilson gave them a "he's-lying look". But no one believed it. It's what he feared the most: rejection, and worse of all, from what he's done 4 years ago. He's changed before that. Cuddy AND House both know that. But he doubts that they would care.

He got his coat that's hanging from the chair. House continued to glare at the man's back and smirked as he opens the door. He's won this fight and it's all that matters. But Wilson turns back, saying the last couple of words of wisdom.

"You've won this time, House. But let me tell something to you. I don't give a damn if you're gonna win. As long as I live, you will LOSE this. I'm going to prevail and you'll gonna bow down to me. At least this time."

Wilson leaves, closing the door thunderously. Everyone turned their attention to House, who's still silent.

"Wow, House, I knew you were an ass, but STILL…that's messed UP," the ER Head piped up, feeling bad for Wilson.

House continued to say nothing, sitting in Wilson's vacant seat. The Heads agreed again, telling him once again that he's gotten too far. One by one, they leave, with only Cuddy sitting in her Dean chair, still shocked.

She then stood up, walking to House. He looked up, seeing her disappointed eyes. Eyes that tell him the same thing that the peers have been saying. Only that this one fazed through House, making him realized how messed up he was.

"Aren't you going to talk to Wilson about--"

"No." She swallowed, looking at the ground. "It's stupid for him to do that, and he should be charged, but..." A pause, then continued, "It's been a long time since then. I doubt that anyone will care about something that happened so long ago. We both know he's changed after Amber. But you--" she got closer chuckling darkly. They got so close that they were chest-to-chest. House looked down on her, hoping that she won't say it, "You haven't changed at all. That's what's different from you and Wilson. You go through Kutner's death and the whole 'crazy' phase, but you will still be the same. Vicodin or no Vicodin."

"You're--" he started, but then stopped. Instead he gazed into her silent yet angry impression, with a wave of shame going through him. He looked down on the ground, uncomfortable.

Cuddy backs out, putting on her coat and red scarf. "About your decision, call me later to confirm. Maybe tomorrow when things settle down. Hopefully."

She opens the door and leaves. It slammed with frustration and deep disappointment. All that it's left of the room is House, thinking of what he's just done. _She's wrong...I've changed._

_How did you? _Another voice echoed in his head.

**A/N: WOAH man! Intense chapter!! But OH NOES! House and Wilson are in a fight??? Will this stupid competition will tear them apart?! Will Cuddy EVER stop talking about Lucas? Will Taub start singing better? SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**Hahaha, jk about the last part…he's not going to sing again…stay TUNED.**

**EDIT: I hope it's better....**


	7. Spying, isn't that FUN?

**A/N: Chapter SEVEN!! Time to see what other departments are up to!! As House thinks about what he has done (hopefully), the others are going to spy and see what they've got. Songs are: "LoveGame" by Lady Gaga, "Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)" by Beyoncé, and "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. This chapter WILL be confusing if you don't follow the guide.**

**House sounds like Sue Sylvester in this chapter (hehe Glee reference).**

**Foreman spying**

_Thirteen spying_

Taub spying

* * *

"You want us to WHAT?!" Foreman asked incredulously, couldn't believe his ears. It's been a couple of days since House was at that meeting, and since then, House hasn't been participating in his solos or giving out ideas. Might as well have Taub on the team. At least he'll try.

"You heard me. I want a list of songs on my desk with comments. I want you guys to record EVERYTHING. Even if they are just drinking a drink of water for 2 minutes." His fierce and competitive impression gave the team the shivers. Seeing their boss all riled up about a stupid competition is rather creepy to them.

But they ignored this and got their notebooks.

* * *

"Something's up with House," Chase commented, right after they walked out of the office.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Chase," Taub replied sarcastically, which got the wombat to give him an irritated look.

"Aren't you guys worried?"

"Nope, don't care," they said in unison.

"I'll check out Wilson," Taub continued, ignoring Chase's concern.

"I'll do Chase's ex-boss."

"The cardiology department." Thirteen joined in. They looked at each other, then split ways, leaving Chase all by himself.

"Well…I guess I'll check out on House!" he called to them, but they continued walking.

He sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "Am I the only one that cares?"

"Yes," House replied from behind. Chase jumped from fear, turning around clumsily. He puts his hand behind his head, chuckling awkwardly.

"W-w-what a-are y-you t-t-talking about?" Chase asked innocently, but it failed terribly.

"It's nice to see you care, but I'm not gay…well at least of what I know of." He pondered for a second, which made Chase take a step backward. Not the gay references again.

House winked at him, turning around. "I'm just kidding with you." He started to walk back to his office saying the words that Chase hates to hear from him, "You're not gonna find anything, mate!"

After asking numerous questions from nurses, each of the ducklings ended up where they're supposed to be. Taub ended up in the main theater, Foreman ended in the adjacent college's theater, and Thirteen ended up in the left wing theater. They all sat down in the very very back seat in the theater, and squinted their little and delicate eyes to see the stage.

Each of the respected teams finished stretching and doing vocal practices (which were horrible and painful to hear). As their own Heads scold them for coming super late they demanded then after to rehearse.

_Thirteen was intrigued. It was a group of interns, mixed. All the guys dressed up like studs, while the girls dressed up really REALLY hot. The main girl dressed oddly…kinda like Lady Gaga, but Thirteen wonders if that's so special. She couldn't help but look at each of them, especially the girl in the pink sweats. Her ass never looked so…round. Thirteen awkwardly looked away, as the music starts to play:_

**Foreman sighed as the ER nurses set their mikes. It seemed like they were about to dance to something good, but he couldn't figure out what. The rings seemed so uber familiar, yet so distant. Hot N' Cold, maybe?, Foreman thought, thinking of Katy Perry's video. After it was all set up, the music starts to play:**

Taub sighed once again, rubbing his temples. It's been minutes since he was here and Wilson and his team are impatiently waiting for their last member. It was interesting, realizing that they were all girls, and there was a lot of band equipment. They wore school uniforms, white shirt with a plaid blue skirt and a matching tie to tie eveyrthing together. It might be a rock performance. He sighed, not wanting to hear the loud and deafening music that was about to play. At least the girls were hot. The last girl arrived, apologizing quickly, but Wilson doesn't seem to care. The music reluctantly starts to play:

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Huh!_

_Thirteen's mouth dropped open. 'Oh My God' is the first thought that came to her head. As the guys dance along to the beat to the right side of the stage, the girls were busting it out on center stage. Their butts moved to the catchy beat, which made Thirteen sing along:_

_"I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game_

_A love game_

_Hold--"_

**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies**

**Now put your hands UP!**

**Foreman couldn't help but smile. He always had a soft spot on Beyoncé. Maybe it's the way she moves around the stage or in music videos. Whatever it was, he doesn't mind seeing several white girls dance along to the infamous song. He sang along to the lyrics, watching closely to their moves:**

**"Up in the club,**

**We just broke up**

**I'm doing my own little thing**

**Decided to dip and now you wanna trip**

**Cause another brother notice me**

**I'm up on him, he up on me**

**Don't pay him any attention**

**Just cried my tears, for 3 good years**

**Ya can't be that mad at me**

**'Cause—"**

You're on the phone, with your girlfriend

She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor

Like I do

Taub couldn't believe his ears. Taylor Swift?! Damn, House IS right. But ever since the VMA's, he felt bad for the teen sensation. Yeah, Kanye's an ass, but hey, that was TOTALLY uncalled for. He sat back on his chair, humming the lyrics:

"I'm in the rhythm 

It's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music 

She doesn't like

'Cause she doesn't know your story

Like I do

'Cause—"

**"If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Oh oh—"**

_"Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love,_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Know the love game_

_Huh!_

_I—"_

"-f you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here along 

So why can't you see?

You—"

**"Don't treat to the things of the world**

**I'm not that kind of girl**

**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**

**Here's a man that makes me then takes me**

**And delivers me to a destiny**

**To infinity and beyond**

**Pull me into your arms, say 'I'm the one you want'**

**If you don't, you'll be alone**

**And like a ghost I—"**

_"—can see you standing there_

_From across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth_

_And your hand on your (huh!)_

_The story of us_

_It always start the same_

_With the girl and a boy_

_And a (huh!) and a game_

_And a game_

_And a game_

_A—"_

"—driving to my house, in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs

And you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong

I think I know it's meeeee

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along 

So why can't you seeeee??

You—"

**"—shoulda put a ring on it**

**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad when you see that he want it**

**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Oh, oh—"**

_"Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love_

_Or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_Know the love game"_

_Thirteen cheered softly in her head as the dancers cleared out of the stage. It was hot, sexy and possibly the best thing that's she ever seen (probably because she'd never seen sex being portrayed so true and Gaga-like). She continued to stare at one of the dancers' asses, who's drinking a bottle of water. She stood up, wanting to just take that girl and make out, but her job was done. She walked out, not before looking back at the dancer._

**Each of them ended at the same time, with their right ring fingers (with a studded and shiny ring) up in the air. The ER Head clapped and cheered as Foreman would've done. They did a pretty good performance, Foreman thought to himself, still blown away. White girls CAN do Beyoncé.**

Taub smiled then clap softly. They've done a good job. Taylor would've appreciated it. As they pack up the drum set and guitars, a girl walks up the aisles, looking for her bag. He ducked, making sure she won't see. But she did.

She pointed dramatically at him, then hollered, "SPY!"

Taub crawled out, embarrassed that he was caught. Hopefully, she wouldn't report to her boss.

She did.

**A/N: This chapter was fun for me…especially picking out the songs that would match….just HAD to go the three featured artists….LOVE them.**

**Review, mate! Speaking of the Aussie....he didn't attend to these mind-blowing performances if y'all are wondering.**


	8. You should apologize, or else

**A/N: Chapter Eight!!! Hehehe, I wonder what they got as information for House…let's find out!**

"About _time _you guys came back!" House exclaimed from his big boss chair. He seemed ruffled, his hair messed up (more than it used to be) and his eyes were outlined in dark, dark circles. Their first impression is that he was watching his regular porn, but seeing the screen filled with important and confidential hospital files AND a big cup of coffee means otherwise. "So, where is it?" His hand beckons to their notebooks, but they refused to give it to him.

"We can't give this to you, House. It's cheating," Taub replied to the irritated man.

"Oh, since when are you so law abiding?" House scolded, grabbing his notebook. After a couple of flips, he realized that it was completely blank. "Okay, either you _forgot_ or it was so _damn_ boring that it didn't matter. _Which one is it?!"_ House yelled out the last part, making the three back off a bit.

"House, calm down!" Foreman requested desperately, putting his hands up in the air.

"You're creeping us out," Thirteen added.

"HOW CAN I?" Everyone froze, standing there like inanimate objects. He was standing up, with his face up in their own. House then breathed slowly through his nostrils, calming down. He sat down on his chair once again, taking out his reading glasses, taking Thirteen's and Foreman's to read.

"Nothing…soooo…is it—"

"They were good," Thirteen piped up, a bit hesitant and scared from the incident that just happened. "It was catchy and well choreographed."

"Oh," House acknowledged that fact, and then turned to Foreman. "What about you?"

"Ditto."

"And you, Taub?"

Taub looked up from the ivory lounge chair. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Should I tell him--?

"Weeeeeellll??"

"Ummm…well—"

"What is wrong with you?!" an Aussie accent filled in Taub's supposed words. It so turns out that it was Chase, who entered the room, a tad furious. His hands were on his hips, and he was walking dramatically to House.

"Gee, I don't know, my leg, my evil and sadistic humor, umm what else?" House pondered for a bit.

"NOT THAT!" Chase stepped closer, so close that they were chest-to-chest. "What you said at that meeting was uncalled for. Telling important people that Wilson cheated on his wife with that cancer patient is NOT how you usually handle things. _Things this stupid._ I'm surprised that Cuddy hasn't talked to you about that yet!"

"You did WHAT?!" Foreman stood up from his seat, also stepping closer to his boss.

"Don't beat me up!" House winced, guarding his face with his arms and cane.

"It's not funny, House!" Chase hollered, then stepped back. But House didn't listen. Instead, he dropped to the ground, doing the armadillo.

The team rolled their eyes, crossing their arms.

House then stood up after a few minutes of the armadillo, realizing that no one was playing along. He sat back in his seat like nothing happened.

"And what are you going to do about that? Scold me like Cuddy? I already developed my ears to zone out when—"

"No I'm not…" Chase paused, thinking of what else to do. Then he smiled, smiled a huge and evil grin. He looked at House (who in return pouted at the wombat) and said,

"If you don't apologize, then I'm out of this. Then Taub has to fill in."

Thirteen and Foreman shivered involuntarily at the idea. Having Taub singing Usher horribly is already hell for them, let alone having him dance along with them, singing something else. They nodded fiercely at House, begging him to take the offer.

But House just laughed. He laughed and laughed, holding on to the desk and chair, just cracking up at Chase's failed attempt to scare him. It soon died down, as the team and Chase stare down at him, determined to get him to apologize to his friend.

"Don't you people have a sense of humor anymore?!" House opened his mouth once again to say something else wise, but then Chase's death glare continued to scare him (which is uncomfortable for him).

"Alright, I'll do it," House replied, sighing. Chase beamed like an idiot once again. _It feels good to win,_ thought Chase. House then leaves the office, ready to forcibly say sorry to his friend.

* * *

"I'll have a large Coke and ummm…how much for the hot wings?" Wilson asked the guy on the telephone once again. It was lunchtime, and he CRAVED for hot wings and pizza. _Might as well get some hot wings…but…_

Before the irritated man on the other line could answer, a long beep was heard, meaning that the call was disconnected. He looked up, sighing disappointedly at House, his EX-friend.

"What do you want, besides making me STARVE and humiliating me in front of my OTHER friends?"

House stayed quiet, looking down at his shoes, his cane tapping quietly.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thu—_

"Can you stop that?!" Wilson yelled out, which made the man stop. "What do you—"

"I'm sorry," were the words that came out of his mouth. Wilson was shocked, but he tried not to show it.

"Come again?"

"You heard me!" House argued, looking up. They looked at each other's eyes, then—

Bursts of laughter filled the room; with both of them laughing at this stupid fight.

"M-m-mannnnn, it was STUPID!" House cried out, clutching the table for support.

"I-I-I-I knowww!!!" Wilson agreed, still gripping on the telephone.

It died down, and silence filled the room. They continue to stare at each other, but now smiles occupy their mouths.

"Sooooo…we cool?"

House nodded, and then started walking back to his own awesome office.

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"I've heard from one of my dancers that a big nosed guy was seen in the theater that I was in, and I just thought of you."

He clenched his teeth tightly, breathing though his nostrils heavily as he close his eyes tightly. Damn it, Taub, you're an idiot.

"Oh, yes!" House cried out, trying to seem optimistic. "That guy deserves a smack in the face for doing something so stupid!" He put emphasis on the words, making sure that the ex-plastic surgeon can hear.

"SHUT UP HOUSE!" The possibly embarrassed man yelled out in reply.

"I'll let it go this time," Wilson replied, chuckling softly. House continued walking, still smiling. "But that doesn't mean that I'll let you go easy. You're still gonna kiss my feet once I win."

House stopped once again, turning his head. "Not before I can get there first."

He leaves the room, limping as usual. Wilson smiled as he dials the number for pizza once again.

"Sorry, was interrupted by a MEAN, overdramatic, sarcastic ass that works at my place." A pause. "No, I don't hate him…he's…" he paused, thinking of words to say, "my best friend."

* * *

"AWWWWWW!!" Taub, Chase and Thirteen chirped in unison. Foreman rolled his eyes, couldn't believe what he's seeing. Three young doctors with their own personal stethoscopes listening intently to the adjacent wall, hearing their boss and friend laughing and forgiving each other.

"Can you tell me why you guys are--?"

"It's obvious that they're going to end up together, Foreman," Thirteen replied to his ridiculous attempt to crush the Hilson dream.

"Yeah, after Cuddy when after Lucas, it's kinda obvious he'll go after his best friend," Chase added.

Everyone stares and stares at him. Apparently they didn't know that dirty little secret.

"Cuddy's dating that creepy detective guy?" Taub asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah…I was pretty shocked too when I found out. It's kinda—"

"Cougar status?" Foreman ended his sentence.

Taub and Thirteen laughed, couldn't believe that he actually said it. Chase frowned, taking his end of the stethoscope from the wall.

"I don't see what's wrong. I dated a woman that was 6 years older than me."

"And how did that go?"

Chase opened his mouth once again to say something, but then closed it.

"_Exactly_."

Before Chase could give Foreman a glare, Thirteen beckoned Chase to listen, knowing that this is good.

_"I've heard from one of my dancers that a big nosed guy was seen in the theater that I was in, and I just thought of you," Wilson said to him._

Taub gulped nervously. _Crap._

Everything was deadly silent. House clicked his fingers, and a swift motion was heard.

_"Oh, yes!" House cried out, trying to seem optimistic. "That guy deserves **a smack in the face** for doing something **so** STUPID!" He put emphasis on the words, making sure that the ex-plastic surgeon can hear._

The rest of the team snickered, knowing that Taub wants to hide in a little corner and cry. But he puts himself together, yelling back,

_"SHUT UP HOUSE!" the possibly embarrassed man yelled out in reply._

They hear a chuckle from Wilson and he then said,

_"I'll let it go this time," Wilson replied. A pause, and footsteps are heard. "But that doesn't mean that I'll let you go easy. You're still gonna kiss my feet once I win."_

The man halted, and a swish is heard once again.

_"Not before I can get there first,"_ he teased, then continued walking. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

They quickly turned around, hiding their evidence that they overheard.

"N-nothing…" Thirteen replied nervously, laughing like a guilty kid that just stole cookies from a cookie jar.

"I had NO part of it," Foreman confessed, putting his hand up in the air. House glared at the rest of them, hopefully giving a well reasonable explanation.

An awkward silence fills between the four, as Foreman grabs a cup from the coffee station. He opens the package, putting hot water into the machine as he whistles to the tune of "Single Ladies".

House cleared his throat dramatically, tapping Chase's foot with his cane.

"Explanation please to why you were listening to my SECRET convers—"

"WE SUPPORT HILSON OKAY?!"

Everyone turned to Taub, who covered his big mouth. He pointed at Chase, who pointed at Thirteen. She completed the circle by pointing at Taub. House sighed,rubbing his temples and then walked to Foreman.

"You support 'Huddy' do you?"

Foreman stiffened immediately at the pairing, then continued sipping his coffee.

"Is it not possible?" he replied, his eyebrow raised.

House chuckled, shaking his head. "Everyone knows that me and Wilson have a better chance and_ 'Huddy'_! She's TAKEN!" He walks out the meeting room, going back to his office, sitting on the lounge chair. He grabbed a porn magazine and continued to read. Everyone else stared back at Foreman with evil smiles on their faces.

"Shut up."

**A/N: Hahaha I just HAD to put some Hilson in there….but hey, it's fluff. They're NOT going to hook up…promise to y'all. More singing from the team next chapter!**


	9. Suggestions anyone?

**A/N: Chapter Nine! Like I promised, singing is involved. Kudos go to Gaga for her song "Bad Romance" and M.J. and Rihanna for the zombie-like performance idea.**

The big and empty stage was dark and quiet. Then there were whispered voices, then growing louder and louder. They soon were shushed; footsteps were also silenced. The bright and blinding spotlight was on showing the face of the only female member of the team. She starts to sing:

_O-o-o-ohhhhhhhh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

Balls of light started to illuminate the stage, moving with the beat. They were low, near her waistline. Thunder-like images and sounds filled the stage, and a coffin was shown in the back. She continues to sing:

_O-o-o-ohhhhhhhh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

The stage lights up in an instant, with five dancers backing up behind the woman. Thirteen's eyeliner was smeared, and her outfit matched with the dancers. It was a type of zombie-like clothes. She sings the hook as the dancers start to tick along:

_Ra ra-a-a-ahh_

_Roma roma-ma-ma_

_Ga ga oh la-la_

_Watch out that romance_

She starts to move around with the dancers, who are still ticking along as she sings the repeat. They start head-banging their heads to the ground as she sings the first verse:

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love love love_

_I want your love_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your head_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love love love_

_I want your love_

She approaches to one of the guy dancers and start to dance provocatively as she sings:

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad_

_Your bad romance_

_I want—_

"STOP STOP STOP STOP!!" House yelled out, banging his cane on the ground. Everyone froze on the stage, as Thirteen puts her hands on her hips. The dancer that was being paired up with her walked to the piano to get his bottled water, wishing to get away from House's bickering.

Chase sighed once again, then walked to House, who's sitting in his throne (not really), pouting.

"You wanted more sexy, you got it. What's wrong with it?"

House cringed his nose, then pointed at every single dancer. "They suck."

They looked up, a bit angry. It was the seventh time that they changed routines and all of this was because of_ this_ bastard.

Chase rubbed his stressed out temples, then told everyone to take a 5-minute break. Thirteen started descending the steps, a bit furious as well.

"Okay, I get it, they suck. But I can't—"

"Then change them."

He looked at him, shocked at the simplicity of the answer.

"You want me to get NEW dancers AGAIN?"

"Well, YEAH. Is that too much for you, Mr. Choreographer?"

Chase opened his mouth, but then closed it. Telling his boss off isn't such a great idea. After seeing him fire the man who had his responsibility first is enough for him.

_He wants me to suffer, like any other person who can dance well. It's his messed up way to say that he's jealous. Complaining is going to make things worse, Chase. Just go with the flow._

"No, House, I can do it." Chase walked away, pulling out his iPhone to text to the dance crew that they're fired.

House grinned, knowing that always Chase will be his little lackey, the one he'll always have control over. He then turned to Thirteen, who's still pissed.

"I don't care if you hire ALL of the employees in this department, but they ALL are the same. They get gaga—"

"-which they should. It's a _Gaga_ song. Isn't that what her music supposed to do?"

"They get gaga over _me_. It's this _ridiculous_ outfit!" She takes off her black stilettos and untied her hair.

"It's seeeeeeeeexyyyyy," House whined as she wipes off the overdone makeup.

Before Thirteen could answer, he looks at the time on his Rolex. He growls, got his cane and leaves the theater without an utter. She had a stunned look in her face, confused than ever.

"What the hell was that all about?"

* * *

"WILSON!"

James Wilson looked to where the source of the voice came from, then sighed as his limping friend walks quickly to him.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking?!"

"Ummm…dying cancer patients?"

House sighed exasperatedly, taking out his Blackberry Storm, tapping it quickly and furiously. Wilson continued to stand there, wondering what's going on.

"Look at this," he said, shoving Wilson the phone. He frowned, but then tapped 'play' anyway. What was about to be seen was pretty interesting. As the video came to a stop (with House yelling 'STOP!' in the background) Wilson shrugged.

"It's good, what are you talking about?"

"It's sloppy. Look!" House replayed the video once again, but Wilson started looking through his patient file.

"It's fine, House…it's actually better than my dance crew I picked out." He closed the file, then started to walk to the patient's room, wishing to get away. But the man continued following him. "What else do you want?"

"You suggested a zombie/vampire theme, and it doesn't seem to be working," he argued, as Wilson continued to ignore him.

"I said that it could _possibly_ help for that 'Disturbia' song, but not Gaga…she's too—" he paused, looking for the right words to describe the unique and weird woman, "she's too _odd_ to copy."

"Okaaayyyyy…sooooo…" House pondered, then asked, "Is there any other songs that could fit the zombie theme without going M.J. and Twilight-y?"

They stopped in the middle of the hallway, where Wilson's leukemia patient is sleeping, moaning in his sleep. He sighed then slid the door open.

"Just be creative."

* * *

"We need to be creative people! What else besides Gaga that we can do?" House waits for a response, but everyone continued to stare back at him.

"AHEM!"

"Uhh u-um…How about Beyoncé?" Taub suggested.

"If you want to see an 'Epic Fail' banner falling down during the performance," Foreman replied rather harshly. "How about Taylor Swift?"

Chase chuckled. "Yeah, let's join the 'I feel sad for her' parade. Shakira?"

Everyone pondered thoughtfully, and then laughed uproariously.

"Okaaaayyy, how about Rihanna?"

"We can't do Rihanna without thinking Chris," Foreman argued, looking at the set list, "and we already did one of her songs."

"Why are we limiting to female singers?" Thirteen piped up. Everyone turned at her direction.

"'Cause you're the only person that sang once so far. We need another fabulous performance from you," House snickered at the last part.

Thirteen scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He wrinkled his nose, then took the clipboard with the set list from Foreman. After a couple of flips, he looked through Thirteen's suggestions of what to sing.

"You can't do Gaga OR Britney. And also, every single song you've suggested are all break-up and/or make-up songs." He flipped the clipboard over, so that everyone can see.

"'My Life Would Suck Without You', 'Take A Bow', '7 Things', 'Since You Been Gone'…" The remaining three members read off the names of the songs.

Foreman was silent as Chase and Taub whispered quietly and quickly to each other, deducing what she's singing about is , without a doubt, him.

"Okay, so maybe my selections are _obvious_," she glanced at Foreman, who looked away, "—but it's better than singing about sex and alcohol."

Everyone grew silent once again, pondering.

But before anyone could speak their opinions, their pagers beeped simultaneously, indicating that their patient is in great trouble.

House rubbed his temples and sighed as they cleared out their usual meeting office. He walks to his own office, sitting on his comfy executive chair. The man twirls around, ball in hand.

"I wish patients aren't so damn sick all the time."

* * *

Chase opens his personal locker, taking off his white coat and taking out his stuff. It was even emptier than it should be, after his wife left him almost a month ago. He folds his burgundy tie neatly, putting it into the vast locker.

After several minutes trying to stuff all his things into his Nike bag, he turns around, nearly bumping into Thirteen.

"Uhh…hey?" he greeted her, curious.

She said nothing, just shoved song sheets at him.

He had a questioning look, but then started to look at what she gave him. He looked up, shocked.

"You sure you want to do this?"

She bit her lip, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah."

"You know that if you do this, he's not going to be happy. Foreman, I mean."

"I know…but we have to do this, for him anyway."

He leans against the lockers behind him, looking through it again. He glances at Thirteen (who looks up also) and said,

"Okay."

**A/N: It's NOT Chadley people! It just SOUNDS like it. Reviews anyone?**


	10. Doesn't Mean Anything

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!! As my gift to you, an update! YAY!**

**This song is a tribute to Kutner, who everyone should know by now, committed suicide last season. It was unexpected, and it seemed like after the big funeral (which Taub didn't go to) no one ever talked about him again. This song MAY be a Kudley thing, but whatevers.**

**Song is called "Doesn't Mean Anything" by Alicia Keys, really emotional song. And yes, Chase (Jesse) does play the piano (along with other many instruments).**

The stage was completely dark as House, Taub, and Foreman stepped into their usual theater. It was a bit eerie, walking the steps blindly without any caution. After minutes of feeling for their beloved front seats, they sat their behinds on it, waiting for the "fabulous" performance that Thirteen promised.

"Isn't it a bit weird to you?" Taub questioned Foreman, who turned around.

"What's so weird about it?"

"Your ex-girlfriend and your soon-to-be-divorced co-worker singing a duet together." House answered for him, tapping his cane lightly against the carpet. "Kind of backstab-y isn't it?"

Foreman stayed silent, knowing that answering that question will fuel the possible scandal between the three. _Yeah, I'm angry, but I doubt they would ever do such a thing._

"But that's when you're wrong," House whispered into his ear, as if he's reading his thoughts.

He shook it off, seeing a lone spotlight shine on the Aussie. He was in the middle of the stage; his hands were on the ebony white keys of the Steinway grand piano, waiting for his cue. A dancer backstage gives the command and he started to play.

Each key he played seemed to soften the lights behind him, creating a warm and touching feel. Clouds appeared as he continues to play, and from behind Thirteen starts to sing:

_Used to dream of being a millionaire_

_Without a care_

_But if I'm seeing my dreams and you aren't there_

'_Cause it's over_

_That just won't be fair_

As she continues to sing, pictures of Kutner (in black and white) appeared on the screen behind the two. Memories start flooding back to the three that were ready to criticize the lighting and the couple, now forgetting all about that. Pictures from the Secret Santa two years ago shows up, with House holding up Kutner's present:

_Darling_

_Rather be a poor woman living on the street_

_No food to eat_

'_Cause I don't want no pie if I have to cry_

'_Cause it's over _

_When you said goodbye_

She sits on top of the piano (with a help from an unnoticed step-stool) as a video was played from his funeral. It showed House's moving speech, each of the member's distant memory of him (mostly shocking himself), and Cameron's comment about his optimism. The piano and Chase along with it started to turn around, the white clouds grew even bigger as she sings louder:

_All at once_

_I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Now that you're gone_

_From above_

_Seems I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything _

_Since you're gone_

_I know I pushed you away_

_What can I do that will save your love?_

_Take these material things_

_They don't mean nothing_

_It's you that I want_

She clutches her chest as she sings with deep emotion. A lonely tear comes out from her saddened eyes, hitting hard on the piano. She grabs onto the mic harder, trying to calm herself. Chase continued to play, pressing on the keys louder and louder to match Thirteen's voice. The rotation of the piano continues, now it's being levitated up into the air:

_All at once_

_I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Now that you're gone _

_  
From above _

_Seems I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Since you're gone_

_(Shoulda been there_

_Shoulda been there_

_Shoulda, Shoulda)_

The playing of the piano soon stopped, but the piano (and the two co-workers) continued to go up into the sky: like there's no limit. The photo gallery of Kutner soon ended, with the latest picture they had of him. The picture of him looking away from the camera, looking regretful and sad:

_All at once_

_I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Now that you're gone_

_  
From above_

_Seems I had it all_

_But it doesn't mean anything_

_Since you're gone_

The lights behind the stage turn off, along with Thirteen's last key. Then, like after watching a movie, the lights turn on where the remaining team members sat. A mechanical noise from the moving platform came to a stop, with the stage lights turning on again. Thirteen and Chase walks up from behind the piano, leaning their bodies on it as House grabs a tissue from his pocket.

"It's _beautiful!_" House cried out, crying dramatically. He blew his nose with the tissue, then throwing it to the two. Foreman and Taub continue to sit there, shocked by the execution of this piece.

"Who did the choreography?" Taub asked rather quietly. It was a bit obvious to him, knowing that Chase probably made all the effects.

But Chase pointed to the mastermind behind all this. It was actually Thirteen that did it.

"I only did the montage and the piano work…it was her idea for the lighting, the piano thing…"

"Why did you pick _him_?" House interrupted. Thirteen raised an eyebrow, wondering what it meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get all defensive but.." he stood up, pointing to him, "—I can do a _much _better job on the piano work than this wombat."

They both chuckled, stepping down from the stage.

"Oddly, I was thinking about you when she said that I was playing. Heard from Wilson that you're pretty good," Chase replied, smiling.

"Yeah, well…" House looked in his face, "—you're more appealing to the audience. There are times to let others shine…even if it's giving up your own."

Everyone stared at him, couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth.

"What? Can't I _sometimes_ agree?"

**A/N: Wow, it sounds like a Kudley…oh wells. And I forgot Foreman's response…oops. Tell you guys about that later.**


	11. It's Christmas, time for presents

**A/N: Wow, another chapter?? That fast? I know, I don't believe it either! More humor (which is why it's in the Humor/Parody category!)**

**Look at me, talking to myself. Well anyways, the original artist of the song that House was singing along is Lily Allen and the name is "Smile" (not to be confused with Uncle Kracker's song…or Chaplin's…damn that's a lot.). It was then remixed by the Glee Cast…noticed that it's censored ("kissing" is supposed to be…well search it up…this is a T-rated zone). If you want to check their version or see the scene I'm talking about, YouTube or Hulu it…I think it's in the episode "Mattress". Reviews please?**

"Damn it! I missed 'Glee' AGAIN!" House yelled out, throwing his cane on to the table. It was Christmas morning, and as usual, Wilson is sleeping in. After dealing with numerous cancer patients nearly dying on him (and recovering from his kidney transfer), the oncologist was super tired.

And as any good neighbor, it's time to wake him up.

He turns on the DVR that they got (actually House did…Wilson just paid for it) and pressed play on an old episode of the infamous and catchy musical show. As the narrator talks about what happened last week, he stood up, purposely crashing into random ornaments that decorate their new condo (remember?). He grabbed his bright red coffee cup, whistling "Don't Stop Believin'" loudly.

After minutes banging on pots and pans, Wilson continued to be sound asleep (or at least he thought). House frowned sitting on the couch, forwarding to Rachel Berry singing to her supposed love interest. He upped the volume, then started singing along:

_When you first left me_

_I was wanting more-ore-ore_

_You were kissing that girl next door_

_What'cha do that for?_

_(What'cha do that for?)_

_When you first left me_

_I didn't know what to say-ay-ay_

_I've never been on my own that way_

_Just sat by myself all day_

House looked back at Wilson's bedroom door. Nothing. He turned on the volume louder and louder, and sang even more horribly than before:

_I was so lost back then_

_But with a little help from my friends_

_I found the light in the tunnel at the end_

_Now you're calling me up on the phone_

_So you can have a little whine and a moan _

_And it's only because you're feeling alo-o-one_

_At first when I see you cry_

_It makes me smi—_

"CAN YOU TURN THAT DOWN?!"

House grinned from ear-to-ear, seeing Wilson coming out abruptly out from his room. His brunette hair was like a train wreck, his dark-brown eyes were lucid, yet a bit out of it. They were darkened by big giant insomniac circles, which is normal for a Department Head.

"You look…depressing."

Wilson sighed. "Well, of course! Ever since that _stupid_ singing thing came up, I stayed up ALL night to get the numbers done correctly! You should be glad that you have Chase doing all that."

"I am." House stopped the DVR, turning it off. He grabbed his big cup, sipping some coffee. "Sooooo…are you in any of the numbers yet?"

He puts his hands on his hips. "Yes."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Ahhhh…" Another sip. "Are they…dance oriented?"

"House, if you want to see me dance my ass off, just _wait_. It's not _that _important."

"Yes it is!" he interrupted, spitting out the coffee back into the cup. "Who in the hell bought this?! It tastes like Starbucks!"

His roommate sighed once again, taking the cup away from him. "It was an early Christmas gift from a friend…which you shouldn't be opening!" He runs into the kitchen, and then coming back to House (who turned the DVR back on again, but it's muted), with the opened bag.

"Whoops, well…tell your friend to get some taste, 'cause it _sucks_."

"Maybe I _also_ like Starbucks, like the millions of people out there."

"Everyone knows by now that Dunkin' Donuts have the best coffee around…you just don't want to admit it." House glanced around, then standing up.

"Unless we have a Dunkin' Donuts nearby, then we just have to—" Wilson stared at his friend, who's looking frantically for something. "—What are you looking for?"

"It was_ right_ here!" He muttered furiously under his breath, throwing out the other gifts under the Christmas tree.

"Hey, I spent many hours just gifting those…ugh…" Wilson did a facepalm, seeing the cripple all on Cuddy's and his co-workers' presents.

"Here it is! Cuddy's present!" House started inspecting it, groping around the edges. "Either you got her condoms…or…Victoria's Secret bras?"

Wilson took it away, blushing a bit. "Shut up, I got her something for Rachel…"

House looked away, then something caught his eye.

Oh, what's this?" he pointed at the large gift. It was beautifully wrapped in gold wrapping paper, topped with a sparkly red bow. "Is this for _me?_ I'm so touched!"

The oncologist rolled his eyes. "It's not from me…it's from…" He read the card. "'From all the ducklings from your team, Merry Christmas (and Hanukkah for Wilson) to House and bestie, Wilson.' Huh, that's…nice of them."

"I bet you it's a tricycle."

They opened their gift together (House ripped up his side, while Wilson neatly opened his) and gasped dramatically at the gift.

"Oh my God…it's a Blu-Ray player and a Hi-Def TV! I always wanted to watch porn in Hi-Def!"

"They sell porn in Hi-Def?" Wilson asked him, kind of regretting that he asked.

"Well, cha!" the perverted man scoffed, opening the box. "Can I play with it first, Dr. Wilson?"

"Do whatever…as long as you keep the volume down…I'm gonna go back to sleep." Wilson turned back to his room, not seeing the pout on House's face. But as the door slammed shut, he smiled.

* * *

Wilson embraced his fluffy pillow as he tucks himself into the big bed. He turns off the light on the nightstand, then closed his eyes, ready to fall back into the deep sleep.

"O-o-ohhh you naughty girl!" House yelled out.

The tired man yelled back, "SHUT UP HOUSE!"

"OKAY! SORRY ABOUT THAT!" The noise level was down and was barely audible. Wilson turned to his left side, whispering,

"See, Amber? He's gotten better." He touches the pillow that she last slept in, then fell back to sleep.

At least for a good 30 minutes.

**A/N: Awww!! Wanted to put some Wilson/Amber fluff into there…hard to believe that she died two seasons ago. Merry Christmas everyone! And a happy New Year!**


	12. All Star Backstage Access

**A/N: It's about time to see what everyone's been looking forward for…the competition! **

**This chapter is kinda in little drabbles, one is corresponding to other…kinda. **

**I think there is a Brenda in the show...oh wells, think of Wilson's assistant in "Wilson" for now.**

"All right you guys! It's showtime! Time to show these idiots that we can sing MUCH better than them! Everyone break in three! One, two—hey, where's the team spirit?!" House questioned them, seeing them packing up their costumes and props neatly into the large clear box. They were stressed (like any other person who had to attend numerous rehearsals day and night, no matter how tired they are) and it was getting unbearable just standing there, let alone perform.

"We lost that weeks ago…when we didn't know about this stupid thing," Chase replied coldly, his eyes now darkened with deep and black circles.

"Might as well be quiet and bust it out later," Foreman agreed, trying to break out of the headache that he got from staying up last night doing blood tests for their sickly patient of the week.

"Agreed," Thirteen willingly gave in.

"Oh _come on!_" House banged his cane onto the floor, making everyone in the room (except Taub) cover their ears. "Is it only Taub that's actually _excited_ about singing and dancing tonight?"

"Erm…I'm not singing and dancing tonight, House," Taub interrupted, a bit confused. "Wait…am I?"

House gave the man an exasperated look. "I'm _trying_ to get them cheered up, Taub!" he hastily whispered. "Man, you're _sooo_ good at playing along."

He gave back a glare, and then turning to the exhausted co-workers. "Come on…think about it! Vacation if you guys win! You can get away from this guy!" He points at House, who in return, did "jazz hands".

Everyone murmured an agreement, then lifted up the now heavy clear box to get it into the main theater. Taub helped them by opening the glass door for them. House took his thick and warm coat with him with Taub whispering excitedly,

"This is going to be _awesome."_

* * *

"This is _not _awesome," Lisa Cuddy gasped and gaped at the decorations. "Who in the _hell_ is in charge of this?!"

A random nurse comes out, raising her hand. She was the new oncology nurse, and it was the first time working with the Dean of Medicine. Little did she know how much it means to her, trying to make things perfect the way they are.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy! I-I-I d-didn't k-know what colors I get for the—" she spitted out, her hand down in shame.

"It's fine, Lisa," Lucas said behind her, who jumped in fear. She clutched her chest, turning around.

"God, Lucas, you scared me."

He smiled, "Sorry, hun…I didn't mean it…" He kissed her on the cheek, who blushed deeply.

"Aww, it's alright…same with you too, Brenda. It's _beautiful_."

The nurse smiled and bowed to her, leaving the theater to control the zoo behind the stage lights.

They continued to cuddle in the front seat, like it's only them there, without a care in the world.

* * *

House looked sadly as he sees this. _You've agreed to Wilson AND her that you forgotten about her…it's nothing but a memory now…you don't need her._

_Oh yes you do, House._ Another voice in his head joined into the conversation.

He shook that pessimistic thought out of his head, then seeing his BFF arranging his props around.

"Wiiiilllsooonnnnn!!!" House chirped, whacking Wilson's leg with his cane. The man twitched, then yelped in pain, turning around to see the ass who whacked him.

"There's a thing that you say when you greet someone…it's called _'Hello'_."

"Too tired and lazy to say it…"

"And yet you have the energy to whack me?!"

"Look, I know that you're in a bad mood. I'm in a bad one too, I mean look at me!" House gestures to his coat, "Haven't been washed since two weeks ago! And then this stubble I've been…oh wait…it's always there. Never mind."

"House, can we _just _stay quiet until the performance? Because—"

"_Ohhh_ not YOU too!" He exclaimed, doing a facepalm. He walks away muttering angrily, "Man, can't anyone have fun in difficult times like these?"

* * *

"No, we can't do that!" Taub yelled out to the British elderly woman. Instead of fussing around behind the scenes, he was forced (by House) to be in charge of giving those who came late tickets, giving those who purchased them early tickets and brochures for all of them. It's been only minutes since he's behind the booth, and it's already stressful for him already.

"Whaaaatt?? SPEAK UP, BIG NOSE!" She hollers back into the man's face. He could feel the spit raining on his face, and as anyone would do, he grabbed a tissue to wiped it up.

"WE DON'T ACCEPT POUNDS, M'AM! WE'RE IN THE U.S.!" he screamed back to the deaf lady.

"WHHHAAAATTTT???"

Before Taub could push the lady in the back, a young man (possibly her grandson) appeared from the big and crazy line, waving to his grandma, yelling in a heavy British accent, "GRANNY! I GOT THE BATTERIES!"

"WHHHAAAAAAATTT?? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

He gets in front of the line, taking in deep breaths. He was extremely tall (well, to him anyway) and greeted Taub in a friendly and British manner.

"I'm sorry, sir, her batteries died and I had to find the new ones by going through numerous stores to find them. Little did I know that she wandered out here by herself," he chuckled matter-of-factly, which got Taub a bit annoyed. The man was about to get the tickets until Taub pointed at the foreign money. He chuckled again saying,

"Oh yes, I forgot about that! She's just came from England and it's a bit hard for her, not hearing the accent or seeing pounds. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh no, it's fine," Taub lied; knowing that yelling at him will make the line even bigger. The man gave him U.S. money, then helped his grandma into the theater.

Taub sighed, then continued to hand out tickets, hoping that there will be no more deaf grandmas.

* * *

"ARE YOU DEAF?! I SAID PERWINKLE! PERWINKLE! THIS IS SERENE!! ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF?!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know—" Brenda apologized quickly, bowing also hastily and quickly to the hairstylist and make-up designer. But she didn't buy it.

"HOW CAN YOU _NOT _KNOW THE DIFFERENCE?! IT'S—"

"_Stop!_ " Thirteen yelled out. The lady and Brenda stared at her in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon?" the make-up designer asked quietly, ready to blow off her top on the Diagnostics' star.

"It's _fine_…as long as it matches this dress," she pointed to the beautiful and sparkly dress and the heels to match. The two looked in awe, then looked back at Thirteen (who gulped).

"_Alright…_"

Brenda smiled softly, then leaves the artist by herself, making Thirteen look all pretty and nice for the performance of her life.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Um…you're welcome?" Chase replied awkwardly to the fan, taking the lavish gift. _I haven't been doing things THAT special…did I?_

The teenage girl giggled, blushing deeply. She turned around swiftly, being escorted out by his "supposed" bodyguard.

"Can I ask you something?" Foreman asked, pushing her out.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Why am _I _your bodyguard?" He was dressed up for the part, with the dark sunglasses and mic to match. He sighed looking intently at the Aussie. _This HAS to be House's idea._

The wombat shrugged, then started opening his gift baskets. He unwraps a chocolate, then popping in his mouth, pointing behind him, "Maybe because of _them?"_

Foreman looked back, then groaned at the line of fangirls, winking and waving at the cute blonde.

Chase smiled to them, then continued eating the chocolates. "Damn, this stuff is _delicious…_you want some?" He gave the last chocolate truffle to him, but frustrated Foreman shook his head.

"I don't want to get poisoned and knocked out before the show."

He stopped in a middle of a chocolate covered cherry, then spitted all of it out into a nearby trashcan. As he dumped out the rest of the contents in the basket, he ordered pompously,

"Can you ask them to get out? I don't want my fans to see me destroying their gifts."

Foreman sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, _superstar._"

He takes Chase's cashmere scarf, making it into a small ball, then threw it out about 100 yards out into the hallway. Like piranhas in a small tank, they went after it, ripping through everything just to get his scarf.

Chase blinked, then continued stuffing his trashcans with the gifts, his foot down on one of them.

"Anything _else?_" Foreman dared to ask.

* * *

"I want the oncology department here in five! Not six, not seven! FIVE!" Wilson tells to Brenda, who penguined quickly to their dressing rooms. He sighed once again, then sat down on a discarded black box.

"Ahhh, it's time already?" House commented from behind. He was beaming; black sunglasses occupied his eyes, with a tux to match. He looked like an A-listed actor on the Red Carpet (well, at least without the cane).

"What now?" His friend asked, not turning around.

"I was about to ask if this tuxedo looks good on me. Well, does it?" He spins around, his arms spread wide.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Wilson answered without taking a look.

"You didn't—"

Wilson looks up without hesitation to avoid more arguing, now amazed on how well it fitted him.

"Wow, you look…good."

"Fifteen years since I put this on and I still look damn good in it," he stands in front of the mirror, looking at himself.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh…I gotta go…I'm first," Wilson said awkwardly, leaving the Head standing there, straightening and fixing the imperfections of the tux.

* * *

"Ready, in ten, nine—"

"Where in the hell's House?! He's the co-host!" Cuddy exclaimed, looking around backstage.

"Dr. Cuddy, you're on in eight!" Brenda yelled behind her, making Cuddy even more stressed out.

"FIND HOU—"

"Here!"

She turned around, her mouth wide open.

The asshole that she knew was looking wonderful in a tux, not in faded jeans or a random t-shirt. He even smelled nice, with the new "Usher" cologne engulfing the air around her. She was amazed.

They continued standing there looking at each other, awed by their outfits.

"You look good," House said quietly.

"You too."

"Are you guys just going to stand there and stare?! You guys have a competition to host!" Brenda yelled out, waving her arms, pointing to the stage.

"Oh!"

They rushed out, microphones in hand. The bright spotlight shined on them causing everyone to quiet down, finally seeing the hosts on stage, all pretty and perfect, ready for the show to start.

**A/N: And so, the show starts! Yeah, I know, House shouldn't be the host, but hey, running out of people (that aren't dead)! Cuddy will STILL be a part of the judging, same with Lucas and possibly Wilson. Stay tuned!**


	13. First performance of the night

**A/N: Continuing to the main event, with the oncology department's first performance!**

**The song's called "In My Head" by Jason Derulo, with a "sparkly" performance to follow (hint hint on the "sparkly"…think of that famous book series in which fangirls fall over the main character…and the other one.). Ummm, this performance is inspired by this other performance that I saw in a live Asian entertainment show (cough) Paris By Night (cough) except for a couple of changes.**

"Sorry, you guys, got a little sidetracked backstage," Cuddy made up an excuse, chuckling softly. House continued to stare at the audience, not saying anything. She elbowed the man to say something.

"O-o-oh y-yeah! It's a _circus_ back there! I mean, look at me!"

Everyone laughed at the joke, but House thought otherwise.

Cuddy ignored this and continued, "Well anyways, welcome to the FIRST ANNUAL PPTH Musical Competition! Now, each department in this hospital had to choose their team of singers and dancers to perform for YOU!" She stopped and elbowed House again who said in a witted way,

"Don't you mean the _judges_?" he asked overdramatically. "They're the ones that will be determining the winner tonight. Which will be _me._" He added that last part, to get the audience purposely intrigued.

"Yeah_ RIGHT!" _Wilson yelled out from backstage. Everyone _ooooh_'ed and turned their attention to House, who did nothing but smile.

"Allllriiighhttt, let's introduce the judges!" Grand music from above is heard, then the spotlight shows the only judge there at the moment: Lucas.

"Our first judge is going to be Lucas Douglas!" she smiles at him, who in return, grinned back goofily and turned around to wave to the audience. Everyone claps to be polite, even if they don't even know who the hell this guy is.

"Our second judge is backstage getting ready for the stage, Dr. James Wilson!" The teletron to the right of the stage blinks on, and it shows Wilson waving in a ridiculous and odd outfit. House cleared his throat loudly, trying to not laugh. Every nurse in the audience cheered wildly, putting up their signs saying _"I love Wilson!"_, _"Wilson's teh bomb!",_ etc. Even one said, _"Would you marry me, Dr, Wilson?"_

"And the last judge, is of course, yours truly," she bows and Lucas claps thunderously and hollered for her, which got House to roll his eyes.

"Can we get to the program, Dr. Cuddy?" he asked rudely, as the audience calms down.

"Alright! Let's get this competition started!" She grabs a card from her jacket, then opened it. "The first performance is from our own oncology department, starring one of our judges, DR. JAMES WILSON! Let's see how they bust out their moves!"

Cuddy and House cleared the stage (even if he wanted to stay, to see it up close), making way for the giant and red curtain rising up.

Thunderclouds appeared behind the stage, with wolves howling in the background. Thunder is heard throughout the theater, causing some people to jump out of their seats. A dancer strolls into the stage, with a faded and dusty disco ball. The lights flicker on and off, aiming at the coffin in front of her. She bumps into it, causing the disco ball to fly out of her hands, which as if by magic, flew into the sky. It then shines brightly, illuminating the stage and the coffin even more.

There was a loud bang, followed by another. The coffin's door flung open, pulling it out of its hinges. The hip-hop song starts to play as Wilson (all vampirey) comes out and starts:

_James Wilson_

_Everybody's looking for love (oh oh)  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club (oh oh)  
You ain't gonna find it dancing with him (no-o).  
I got a better solution for you girl (oh-oh)_

House stared in awe as Wilson danced perfectly to the beat and with the dancers. It was jaw-dropping, yes, and that was what House was afraid of. He glances into the crowd, then seeing Chase, Thirteen, and Foreman sitting there. They looked like mindless robots, not caring that Wilson _might_ have a chance to crush them. Wilson started dancing with the main girl, singing:

Just leave with me now

_Say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher_

_I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never know  
I can see it going down, going down  
_

The lights of the disco ball got brighter and brighter as the dancers did some nostalgic Michael Jackson's moves. Everyone was hooked, and even if House didn't want to admit it, he was as well. He continues:

_  
In my head_

_I see you all over me  
In my head _

_You fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head (it's going down)_

_In my head (it's going down)  
In my head (Yeah)_

_In my head (Oh yeah)_

Everyone on the stage dances in slow-motion as Wilson sings the hook, popping:

_Come on!_

_Break it down (Ay-oh)_

_Come on (Ay-oh, ay-oh)  
You singing to me, baby in my head right now_

_(Ay-oh, ay-oh) Come on  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down  
_

A male dancer takes over his chorus (he reminded House of Chase, just "prettier", if that's possible) as Wilson pitches some high notes and singing the harmony. It was scarring at first; it got interesting to see how long he could hold that note before he cracks. Unfortunately, it didn't happen, instead the audience clapped even louder:

_  
Just leave with me now_

_Say the word and we'll go (we can go)  
I'll be your teacher_

_I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never know  
I can see it going down, going down_

_In my head_

_I see you all over me  
In my head _

_You fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head (it's going down)_

_In my head (it's going down)  
_

Wilson then takes back control, singing the last words of the song. The disco ball dims down as he goes back into the coffin (forcibly). In the end, he screams out, his hands trying to reach the disco ball:

_In my head_

_I see you all over me  
In my head _

_You fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head (it's going down)_

_In my head (it's going down)  
In my head (aaaahhh)_

Everyone hooted and cheered for the oncologist (mostly his fangirls) as he comes out of the coffin, breathing heavily. Taub is now the host, and House is sitting back into his designated seat.

"Wow, Dr. Wilson, what a performance!" Taub exclaimed, patting him on the back (which got his team members to raise their eyebrows). "Dr. Cuddy, how was the performance?"

She didn't say anything at first, but then looked up, amazed. "THAT was AMAZING, James! I loved it the interaction with the other dancers, and him—" she pointed to the other singer, who bowed, "—he was perfect. I enjoyed it, thank you."

The audience cheered and hollered, and it was now Lucas's turn.

"Lucas?"

"I don't know what else to say, James, it was AWESOME. Can I get a replay of one of the dancers doing a double back-flip?"

They showed the replay to both of the teletrons, which got everyone to cheer once again.

"I've never seen it done so well, and I just can't _wait_ until your next performance."

The cheering was brought up again, with even House's team cheering along. Wilson did an excellent job, and he deserved it. Even the boss himself clapped also, but in his heart, he knew he will kick his ass.

Well, metaphorically.

**A/N: I know that Wilson can't judge himself, so for the next one, there will be someone that wouldn't judge. They'll take turns, so yeah. No point system, the people will judge for themselves.**

**Why it was a vampire performance, it's because he's always being called as a vampire…which I can see why. Reviews?**


	14. Intermission, remember us?

**A/N: Chapter Fourteen! Can the rest stand up to Wilson's awesome performance? Also, an unexpected performance from House's past…dun dun dun!**

After Wilson's stunning performance, it seems that NO one can top it. Seeing numerous Miley Cyruses and Lady Gaga look-a-likes, House was getting weary which would be the same for the poor judges who had to put their input in it.

"Ummm, all I can say is that it isn't THAT horrible…" Wilson said lightly, trying to pull a fake smile. The oblivious intern from the radiology department squealed, and hugged her co-star. He beamed also, but in his heart he knew that it sucked.

They cleared out the stage, with the audience clapping weakly (except their own department).

Foreman sighed, rubbing his temples. Hearing ear-screeching voices for an hour made him exhausted. He glanced at the rest of the team, who also looked tired as him.

"Um, we have a 5 minute break now. Please enjoy the refreshments that are near the entrance of the theater!" Taub announced happily, finally getting away from the stage. After being in the lights, it was nice to cool down from the heat.

He walked up to his team, who were concentrating at the line, pushing people to get out.

"Heey!" he shouted, which got their attention.

"Heeeyyy…" they said, without any emotion. Taub frowned, and patted Chase's shoulder.

He shook his hand off then replied harshly, "That worked on Wilson, but not me. When in the hell are we going to perform?"

"I don't know, maybe after this?" Taub pondered, looking at the order. "Yeah, after some 'special' performance."

They all groaned, grabbing some warm hot coffee from the refreshment stand.

"Just hang in there, we're about to rock it out!" Taub put his fist into the air, fire burning in his eyes.

"Yeahhh…suuuureee…" Thirteen commented, a bit freaked out. Never in her life did she ever seen Taub uber happy about anything, let alone their performance.

After 15 minutes roaming and mingling, everyone went back into the main theater (a few left, not taking the mindless abuse anymore) and sat in their original seats.

Taub ran up to the stage, then tried to get the audience pumped up.

"I'm pretty sure you guys are looking forward to a GREAT performance, RIGHT?!"

Everyone cheered meekly, putting their coffee cups into the air. One shouted, "IT SUCKS!", which got some to agree.

"Okay, before our next department performance, we are going to see what the Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital has in their arsenal!"

House looked up, couldn't believe what he was hearing. It's been months since he heard from them, which got him to smile.

A video was shown, with a video camera following their rehearsals. Everyone laughed warmly as they see Alvie trying to spin around on his head (who failed miserably) and continued to try. Dr. Beasley tried some hip-hop moves so that Freedom Master can try for himself (which he got on the first try). Many moments filled up the screen, with the Silent Girl trying to hit some high notes to a song, and the claustrophobic patient trying to mimic Alvie's gangsta signs.

The video ends with Dr. Nolan saying touching words,

"They're crazy, I know. But all that it matters is their dedication and desperation to change the way they are, and I hope, like everyone, they can accomplish that life-changing goal."

Everyone claps politely (with House cheering louder) as the teletron fades to black. Taub smiles as the spotlight goes back on him, then announced, "Now let's see them in action. Performing 'We Made You' by Eminem, here's Alvie and the rest of the members of Ward 6!"

The curtain rises (with Taub stepping down from the stage) and the all-star rapper has a studded cap on plus gold chains and sweats. He looked like Eminem from behind, but as the music starts, he turns around.

_Guess who?_

_Did you miss me?_

_Annie Bohm, sing the chorus _

The once silent girl of the ward busts out from behind, with a bedazzled microphone to match Alvie's cap. She looked hot (which was a bit awkward for House), wearing a short and silvery-white dress, with nice stilettos to match. She struts next to Alvie, singing the chorus as commanded:

**(Chorus)**

_**When you walked through the door**_

_**It was clear to me** (clear to me)_

_**You're the one they adore, who they came to see** (who they came to see)_

_**You're a … rock star** (baby)_

_**Everybody wants you** (everybody wants you)_

_**Playa, who could really blame you** (who could really blame you)_

_**We're the ones who made you**_

**(Verse 1)**

_Back by popular demand_

_Now pop a little Zantac or ant'-acid if you can_

_You're ready to tackle any task that is at hand_

_How does it feel, is it fantastic, is it grand?_

_Well look at all the massive masses in the stands_

_Shady man… no don't massacre the fans_

_Damn, I think Kim Kardashian's a man_

_She stomped him just cause he asked to put his hands_

_On her massive Gluteus maximus again_

_Squeeze it, then Squish it, then pass it to her friend_

_Can he come back as nasty as he can_

_Yes he can, can, don't ask me this again_

_He does not mean to lesbian offend_

_But Lindsay please come back to seeing men_

_Samantha's a 2, You're practically a 10_

_I know you want me girl,_

_In fact I see your grin_

_(Now come in girl)_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**When you walked through the door**_

_**It was clear to me** (clear to me)_

_**You're the one they adore, who they came to see** (who they came to see)_

_**You're a … rock star** (baby)_

_**Everybody wants you** (everybody wants you)_

_**Playa, who could really blame you** (who could really blame you)_

_**We're the ones who made you**_

He jumps onto the judges' table, which got Cuddy to blush and the other two to clap and laugh, pointing in House's direction. He smiled in return, getting out of his seat. Alvie jumped off his temporary stage, still pointing at his ex-roommate. Everyone cheered and hollered as he got up on stage, rapping along with Alvie. Annie stands behind, disappearing backstage. House raps the first part of the second verse, and taking over Annie's solo:

_**(First part of Verse 2)**_

_**And that's why… my love**_

_**You'll never live without**_

_**I know you want me girl 'cause I can see you checking me out**_

_**And baby, you know, you know you want me too**_

_**Don't try to deny it baby, I'm the only one for you**_

**(Chorus)**

_**When you walked through the door**_

_**It was clear to me** (clear to me)_

_**You're the one they adore, who they came to see** (who they came to see)_

_**You're a … rock star** (baby)_

_**Everybody wants you** (everybody wants you)_

_**Playa, who could really blame you** (who could really blame you)_

_**We're the ones who made you**_

Just as House couldn't think it was getting better, Freedom Master comes out, all fit and walking. Alvie steps back from the man (which got House to do the same). It was precautionary to what was going to happen next. He did a triple back-flip, landing on his hands, turning himself in circles. He then transitions into the headspin, which lasted as long as the audience woos and cheers:

**(Hook)**

_So baby, baby_

_Get down, down, down_

_**Baby,** get down, down down_

_**Baby,** get down, down down_

_Baby,_**_ get down, get down_**

**(Hook)**

_Baby, **get down, down down**_

_Baby, **get down, down down**_

_Baby, **get down, down down**_

_Baby, **get down, get down**_

**(Talking)**

___Oh Amy, rehab never looked so good,_

_I can't wait, I'm going back!! HAHA Whooo!_

_Dr. House_

_2020!_

_Yeah_

Thunderous clapping and cheers filled the theater, with standing ovations to follow. "Silent Girl" comes out from backstage as Freedom Master stops spinning on his head. They bow along with House and Alvie, who threw his cap into the audience to catch.

All four of them stepped down from the spotlight, with Taub beaming.

"Now, was THAT fun or what?! Give it up for Mayfield!"

Everyone went insane once again, chanting out, "ALVIE, ALVIE, ALVIE, ALVIE, ALVIE!"

As they filed backstage, House gave all of them a big and warming hug, then waved them goodbye as Dr. Beasley gestured them to the van, sending them home. Dr. Nolan stayed back, then walking up to House.

"You look well," he complimented.

"I should…it's good so far."

"That's what I like to hear." House grins, then started walking back to his seat. He then turned around, asking, "How did you get them here? I mean, it must've been a pain just to get Alvie here."

Dr. Nolan puts his hands into his pockets, then smiled.

"Sometimes you need to make sacrifices."

**A/N: Awwww, how nice of them to get Ward Six to come to perform!! Just a little intermission from the boringness (which is NOT a word) that's going on. Oh yeah, if you forgot to notice, the song is "We Made You" by Eminem feat. Jessica Simpson.**


	15. Are you sober?

**A/N: Chapter Fifteen! YAY!**

**Sorry for the late update, school's back and they're stuffing me with knowledge and exams and all that crap. Just be patient. It helps…I think.**

**Okaaaaay now on to the show! It's now House's turn to show what they're here for. Ummm, it's Thirteen first and the song is called "Sober" by none other than P!nk!.**

**As you guys may know, Thirteen went all bi-crazy after she was diagnosed with Huntington's and she finally got "sober" about it. So yeah…makes sense. I had a hard time looking for another song that's NOT related to the whole "break-up" thing, so why not this?**

**Enjoy!**

"Is everyone ready?" Taub asked as he opened his team's dressing room. Everyone looked up, then continued doing what they were before (Chase doing a crossword puzzle, Foreman fixing his outfit, and Thirteen putting on her stilettos).

He cleared his throat, then looked at his gold watch he got from his wife.

"You guys DO know that you're on in ten seconds, right?"

The three co-workers dropped everything, then pushing each other out the door, leaving Taub on the ground, rolling and groaning.

House pops in, seeing the injured ex-plastic surgeon.

"What are you doing?! You have a show to host!"

Taub sighed deeply as House helped him up. He rubbed his back, then followed House to the stage.

Grand music is played once again, with the host running out, then catching his breath.

"Sorry for the delay! Now on to the real competition! Performing "Sober" by P!nk, here's the Diagnostics department, featuring our co-host, Dr. Gregory House!"

Chase's many fangirls screamed loudly as the curtain rises up from the ground. Wilson leaned forward, intrigued to see what House will do.

And he should.

The stage is dark, then it was slowly lighting up. Broken glass bottles are littered everywhere, and the stage looked like a pigsty. Not only was the bottles are broken, but also the T.V. (cracked screen), the lamps (now dimly lit and little sparks come out of it).

The furniture were so badly torn and stained with anonymous substances, and piles of panties and clothes lined the area. Thirteen had her head down, her hands in between her legs. She looked horrible, her hair in a mess and as she looks up, her mascara was smeared in all directions. The infamous P!nk song starts, and she starts to sing:

**(Verse 1)**

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning_

_'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

The room started to fill up with people (who were coming out of the discarded boxes, under and behind couches, or just coming from backstage) and it was odd sight: they were walking backwards. The light behind the stage was brightly lit, and it got Thirteen squinting at the light:

**(Hook)**

_Aahh, the sun is blinding_

_I stayed up again_

_Oohh, I am finding_

_That's not the way I want my story to end_

They continued doing this, picking up the debris, with things the way they were supposed to be. There was a brave dancer who's flying across the stage with only a harness to hold her, and a big white cloth blankets the entire stage. As things start to work (TV was on, the lights now are beaming brightly), the people responsible started to fill up the empty and discarded plastic cups on the ground with beer. Thirteen doesn't notice this as she sings:

**(Chorus)**

_I'm safe_

_Up high  
Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're my protection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

Everyone on the stage dances slowly as they drank their beer/liquor. As Chase and Foreman cheers for the stripper who's dancing for them in the back, House is chugging a whole bottle of bubbly (with people cheering of course). Thirteen still doesn't seem to care, as she stands up and looks up above, seeing the lone dancer (now spreading wings), trying to save her from this disaster.

**(Break)**

_I'm comin' down_

_Comin' down_

_Comin' down_

_Spinnin' round_

_Spinnin' round_

_Spinnin' round_

_Looking for myself... Sober_

**(Repeat)**

_Comin' down_

_Comin' down_

_Comin' down_

_Spinnin' round_

_Spinnin' round_

_Spinnin' round_

_Looking for myself... Sober_

The lights and the party soon dimmed, with the "angelic" dancer now on the ground, looking for someone. Thirteen walks towards her, but the girl steps back, not recognizing her. She approaches to the confused dancer even more, but she flies up into the air. Everyone gasps as the angel disappears into the darkness, with Thirteen falling down on to her knees, singing:_  
_

**(Break 2)**

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad_

_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry_

_Never again_

_Broken down in agony_

_And just trying to find a friend_

The stage behind her was lit once again, but instead of the party scene, it was trashed: exactly as it was before the people came. The lights flicker along with the beat, turning on and off again, making some people who are prone to seizures to freak out a bit. She continues:_  
_

**(Chorus)**

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?  
_

**(Chorus)**

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

As the music ends some of the partiers came back, and instead of partying even more, they look at the damage that was done. Each of them covered their mouths and touched delicately at the broken walls, and glass on the ground. House and Chase ran towards Thirteen, seeing her limp body on the floor. Foreman gaped at the numerous bottles on the ground as House tries to get a pulse.

With no response, Chase calls the "police" as House performs CPR. Foreman looks away, as the light fades to black.

Everyone was blown away, only to express those feelings by cheering loudly and uproariously. It was bizarre, yet entertaining to see.

"Wooooww…I bet this was Pink's second choice to do at the VMA's for this song," Taub commented, shocked by the brilliant acting. "Um, let's start with Dr. Wilson. What's your comments on this?"

House tapped his cane quietly, looking down on the ground.

"Um…" Wilson pondered, looking through his notes. "It was…interesting. It's was like, _odd_ in some parts where they're going backwards and the angel thing…but I think in the end, it all made sense—"

"Uh, I'm sorry, Dr. Wilson, can you explain what _actually_ happened in the performance? 'Cause I think the audience didn't know what it was."

Everyone murmured, and nodded. House gripped his cane harder and smacked Taub hard in the shin. The man winced, then gave House a demeaning look.

"I would rather have the audience the benefit of the doubt," the oncologist replied. He looked at House, and knew for sure that this must've been House's idea. _He's explaining what happened to him a few months ago and in rehab in song. _

Taub got the message then moved on (even if the audience was begging to know what it was about).

"Okay then, let's see what Lucas has something to say, since Cuddy has _already_ spoken about the last performance. Lucas?"

He folded his arms, and looked at the notes in front of him. "There's nothing much to say about this performance. At first, I was a bit iffy about it, I mean the walking backwards and the lack of dancing…"

"I think if they did, it would lose the purpose of the song," Wilson interjected.

"Yes, but, this is a _musical_ competition. It involves singing and dancing."

Wilson didn't say anything, just put his hands up into the air like a criminal that's surrendering to the police.

"You're right…but they _did_ have _some_ dancing involved. I just think it's better that way, more abstract. Keeps the audience wondering, right?"

Everyone agreed, hollering and chanting his name.

"O-oookay, give it up for House!" Taub interrupted the possible feud and the audience's chant, looking at his team. Everyone continued to cheer as they walked off the stage. He calls for a five-minute break once again; ready to get some comfort food (he's wearing pants that are a bit bigger than his usual for that reason).

As Lucas leaves for a cup of coffee, Cuddy calls her friend.

"What's up?" he said, casually, tidying his judging space.

"You don't have to defend him."

Wilson froze, then chuckled.

"You think I'm doing this on purpose because he's my best friend?"

"Yes."

He looked up, seeing her concerned face. He chuckles even more, then stood up. "You're wrong."

Wilson walks away, finding his team, to talk about their next performance. Cuddy sighs, then caught up with Lucas.

**A/N: I know, I know, it's confusing, but it's based on House's hallucination in Season Five (where he DIDN'T do it with Cuddy). So umm…tune in for the next chapter (don't expect it until a couple of weeks from now…stupid school projects!)**


	16. Singing with the patients, er, stalker

**A/N: Chapter 16 is UP! About time don't cha think? I haven't been dodging it, it's just the finals, and not to mention projects left and right. Thank you for your patience. **

**Anyways, it's time for the doctors to sing with the cancer patients (that was Wilson's idea remember?) **

**If you people are wondering, this chapter is inspired by a scene from Glee (where Mr. Schue [pronounced "shoe"] sings to Rachel Berry for a ballad demonstration). The song itself is beautiful, but the scene was downright HILARIOUS. Hope you guys like it! Song is called "Endless Love", originally sang by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie. But you're not going to hear all of it, because something unplanned is going to happen. Sorry for the a very long chapter. But hey, at least it's long not short. **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

The team sighed again in unison as the last department that's eliminated for the first round is revealed. It's been hours since they have started the competition and the long wait for them to get on stage is getting slower and slower.

"When in the hell are we going to perform again?" Chase complained, munching on a cinnamon roll. The sugar rush was dying down, and the caffeine from the coffee isn't helping him stay awake. His eyes start to get droopier as House yawned.

"I don't know...." Foreman replied, now yawning. He stretched in his now uncomfortable seat, which almost knocked over Thirteen's soda.

"ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME FOR THE DOCTORS TO DUET WITH THE CANCER PATIENTS!" Taub announced, getting the team's attention once again. Not only are the doctors in the competition have a chance to sing along with them, but everyone else. House would pay so much money to see Cuddy sing a Hannah Montana song with one, and now he has a chance to.

Well, one out of 450 employees.

"Let's get the first cancer patient out here please?" A girl was wheeled up to the stage, her eyes glittering with joy. There's only one doctor she _would _love to sing with, but the chances of her singing with him were slim to none. Her beanie on her head matched her beautiful dark green eyes, and the wheelchair was filled with bright and colorful stickers, varying from hearts to cute little teddy bears. The IV drip dripped slowly, as she waited anxiously for her man.

The big nosed ex-surgeon puts the microphone delicately next to her mouth, asking her, "Can you please tell the audience what's your name?"

Her cheeks got deep red as she flustered her name, "Carly." Her eyes were fixiated on that one doctor, and he was looking into her eyes (not really, more into his food). She looked away from the stage, blushing even more.

"And what's your favorite artist at the moment?"

"T-taylor Swift."

"Nice selection," Taub responded, taking the mic away from her. He walked to a small white box (which is properly labeled, "Doctors to duet with") and stuck his hand into the box. A white slip was soon in his hand.

"Drumroll please!" The guy on the drums did the drumroll respectively and Taub calls the name from the slip.

"Dr. Robert Chase from the Diagnostics Department! Step up to the stage!"

Everyone turned in Chase's direction. He looked up, with the last of the cinnamon roll in his mouth. He groans softly, then swallowed it down. Foreman and House gave him friendly slaps on the back as he walks up to the stage. Carly's heart skips a beat as her wish (well, the most important one) came true. He puts on a fake smile, walking up to the stage.

The numerous fangirls were infuriated, wondering why he would sing with the likes of her (because fangirls are pretty evil these days...especially those obsessed ones). Carly's older sister was even more envious of her. After she met the beautiful Taylor Lautner just last month, she strived so hard to just get a pretty hot guy, and Chase was on her list (I mean, they worked at the same hospital, and even gave him the necessary utensils when he opens up a patient for surgery). And now, it didn't even matter anymore. Her relationship with him doesn't even exist. She crushed the soda can that she was drinking as he smiled and greeted her with a hug.

Carly blushed as he did this, his cologne lingered in her mist even after they both let go. She gazed into his chartreuse eyes as he turned back into the audience. His short haircut fascinated her, and it looked even better than his signature long and laidback look. It gave him that "bad boy" image, which somewhere in her innocent and kind heart, wanted it so much.

Chase however, didn't really see the same thing as her. He was freaking tired (even the sugar effects from the roll are starting to wear off, despite the fact that he just _ate _it) and isn't in the mood to sing anything, or rather do anything at all. If anything, he would rather lose to Wilson's group then to dance like Justin Bieber again and again (even _with_ the fangirls screaming and cheering for him). He never really been this tired before. Probably the late nights that House made him stay up for (which is part of being back on the team) or the crumbling of his marriage with Cameron. Whatever the reason, he felt like crap.

"What's the song?" he asked, trying to make his voice cheerier and happier.

"Ummm..." Taub fussed around with the envelope, then tearing off the sticker that sealed it shut. "Endless Love."

House couldn't help but burst into extreme laughter. Maybe this isn't quite what he intended, but at least his little lackey will give him a hearty laugh. Foreman chuckled softly, feeling a bit bad for him. It seemed as if Chase has bad luck: no parents in particular (his mother died when he was a teen, his dad passed away with lung cancer), his failed relationship with Cameron, and the hilarious incidents that happened to him ever since he came to the hospital (a super hormonal little boy biting the crap out of him, his failed attempt of doing a "Yo Mama" joke, Tritter "ratting out" about House, and who's to forget about House telling them the time when he was hallucinating about a patient's balls exploding in his face).

Some people behind them exchanged confused looks, wondering why they're not supporting their own colleague.

"Alright, we need to get them prepared for their duet together. Let's lower the curtains!" The backstage people did what they were told as the velvety red curtain covered the "couple".

As the band behind them start to get ready for the song, Chase and Carly were given microphones. The girl's cheeks grew red as he walked past by her, looking for something across the stage. Her heart continues to beat erratically, and she started to breathe harder and harder.

"Well, aren't _you_ lucky," a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around, only to see her older sister. She can tell that she was furious, and if they were in a silly cartoon, smoke would come out of her ears.

"Y-y-yeah...I g-g-guess I a-am," Carly stuttered a response out. Rachel continued to glare at her, studying her facial features. _Nothing,_ she thought. _Nothing about her is attractive. _Her hands clenched into fists.

"_Don't_ give me that modest voice! You _knew_ that he was going to pick him. In fact, this was totally set up!"

The innocent girl shook her head. "N-n-no, it wasn--"

"O-o-oh, I see how it is!" Rachel ignored her response, walking around her in a circle (which kind of got Carly to get a bit intimidated). "You knew that I liked him and you wanted him for yourself! You little--"

"Uuhhh, you're not allowed to go back here, Ms. Rachel," Brenda (the girl in charge, remember? Who works for Wilson?) said, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Rachel spun around, realized that there's someone else.

She growled softy, then gave a fake smile. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Brenda. I wanted to _encourage _my little sister that's all." She gave a bone crushing hug to Carly (who winced), and let go. "_Good luck, Carly." _

The obsessed fangirl walked off of the stage, and her little sister gave out a relieving sigh. "T-t-thanks."

The oncology assistant smiled, and replied, "You're welcome."

She walked backstage, then the curtains started to rise. Chase ran back to his designated spot as Carly's stomach did a flip.

"You ready?" he asked her. She nodded quickly.

"Let's get this started!" Taub greeted them once again, with the audience roaring louder and louder. "Performing the original 'Endless Love' by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie, here's Dr. Robert Chase and Carly Beckingson!"

The piano started to play and Chase began to sing:

_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

He stops, waiting for Carly to start her part. But somehow, she was frozen on stage. The pianist continued playing, thinking that was part of the song. Everyone started to whisper among themselves, wondering if this was intended. The girl continued to stare at the audience, not knowing what to do. It's as if her mind went blank, and it's rather hard for her to get back. She started to feel really lightheaded, and the heat on the stage didn't seem to get her better.

She started to breathe heavily, and that's when everyone knew that something was wrong. As Taub called the band to stop playing, Chase threw the mic aside and knealed down to her height to check what's going on. Wilson looked from his judging seat in concern, wondering if her cancer turn for the worse. The wombat got out his portable flashlight, flashing it back and forth to see if her eyes were responding. Thankfully, it did.

Carly finally regained conciousness, feeling extremely tired and thirsty. She wanted to be welcomed with some water, but that didn't happen. Instead, she was greeted by Chase's face, just inches in front of her. She can feel the heat between them, and it got unbearable.

The girl screamed on the top of her lungs, which got Chase to freak out and back off from her. She soon passed out on the wheelchair, and Wilson soon got up on stage, telling the nurses that were working backstage to wheel her away.

"It seems she passed out," he explains to the audience, who are worried more than ever. "She's going to be fine, it's just heat exhaustion." Everyone breathed easily, giving out sighs of relief. Chase sighed with them, thinking that there was truly something wrong with her.

"But who's going to sing with Ch--"

"I AM!"

Everyone grew attention to the direction where the voice was. It turned out to be Rachel, who looked even more crazed than she was before. _It's time_, she thought. _It's time to show what I'm made of._

Chase's stomach turned as she ran up to the stage. _Oh God, not her._

And before anyone could protest, she yelled, "HIT IT!"

A DJ came out of nowhere (but somehow it looked kind of planned out). Dancers pulled Chase into a seat, and tied him down as the song started to play:

**(Beginning)**

_Aaaaah  
La dee da da  
blah blah blah blah blah_

**(Verse 1)**

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock (yeah)  
And meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I don't really care where you live at (what?)  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your d***'s at_

House started to laugh once again, growing even louder and louder as the song progresses. Not only is the obsessed girl is singing Ke$ha (which he thinks is quite beautiful for a hooker), but the fact that Chase is strapped down against his will made his day. This is _definitely _better than seeing Cuddy sing, that's for sure. Rachel dances in front of him, trying to get him interested, but all he wanted is off the stage. The song continues:

**(Hook)**

_Mu-mu-mu-mu-music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love (love)  
With this  
song  
So just hush (hush)  
Baby shut up (hush)  
Heard enough_

**(Chorus)**

_Stop ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this?  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah_

Chase stopped struggling trying to get out (now realizing that it makes the audience cheer even more) and started to look bored, hoping that his fangirl will get the message that he's not into her. In fact, he's _scared _of her (well, next to Cuddy, of course), if more than anything else. But Rachel continued to dance along with her own dancers as the one of the male dancers took over for 3OH!3:

**(Dancer rapping)**

_You be delayin'  
You won't be sayin' some shizz (so?)  
You say I'm playin'  
I'm never layin' the bitch (lovin' it)  
Sayin' "blah, blah blah"  
Cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar  
It only matters who I is-is-is-is-is-is-is-issssssss..._

The dancers started to get tired and so is Rachel. The DJ wasn't that energetic was before, and the audience started to boo at them. Chase was relieved, and finally things are going his way for once. But she continues to dance and sing, trying to desperately to get him into the beat:

**(Chorus)**

_Stop ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this?  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking tha--_

The music stops abruptly, with the police tackling down the DJ. Everyone cheers as a police officer tackles Rachel down to the ground and handcuffing her, and another cutting the ropes that confine Chase into his chair. He thanked them generously, then ran off the stage, relieved that the nightmare was over.

"UGH! LET GO OF ME!" Rachel screamed out as the officer got her to her feet. "LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Sorry, Ms. Beckingson, you're under arrest for showing indecency and breaking Dr. Chase's restraining order," he calmly replied to the insane woman, and dragged her off of the stage (along with her "minions").

Taub walked back on the stage (glancing back to the mad lady) and chuckled nervously.

"Well, isn't that something? Uhhh...let's give a hand of applause for Dr. Chase for being such a good sport! You totally deserve it, embarrassing yourself out there!"

Everyone cheered even louder than ever as Chase walks out (still a bit scarred from the incident) and took a bow. A standing ovation took place, as House and Foreman (along with Thirteen) applauded for a great laugh. Roses are thrown at his feet and the fangirls screamed harder as their worst of their worries is gone and locked up. Rachel and Carly's mother bawled loudly on her husband's shoulder, seeing this as a hatred kind of thing. But to her dismay, her husband cheered for him also.

Chase smiled and waved at the audience. For about 10 minutes this happened. It may not be the standing ovation that he wanted, but at least they're cheering for them.

* * *

**A/N: LOL, sorry for the randomness of this chapter. It needed some humor since the last couple of chapters were quite dramatic and this story is a humorous one. The second song is "Blah Blah Blah" by Ke$ha feat. 3OH!3 (really bad song...no offense to people who like it). I hope this satisfied your guys' need. **


	17. Just live your life

**A/N: Hellooo people! It's been a while! You guys should be glad that I'm sick, and now I have time to update! YAY! (sarcasm)**

**Yeah, I've been gone for too long. **

**I had some difficulty of what song to use in this chapter, but in the end, I decided to have someone else come back. If you people haven't seen the last few episodes of the new season, you **_**might**_ **wanna skip this chapter. I'm just sayin' (it's a spoiler alert, you people are warned). **

* * *

Things have calmed down since the whole Rachel thing (which is quite good, because it took the police a long time to get her into the cop car and from that horrific experience, they wouldn't want to relive it again later this evening) and as usual, the departments fired through all their performances for the second round. It was even intense because the judges aren't judging them this round, but the crowd is going to. At the end of the round, the audience gets to choose the top three. Oncology continued on with their fantasy theme, performing "Decode" by Paramore (which got Twilight fans even more psyched to see Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson appearing from the projector behind them). It got them a ten-minute standing ovation, which only fueled House to step up.

"Where in the hell's Foreman?" the brilliant diagnostician asked the backstage manager, Brenda.  
She shrugged as she called out the next department to be on deck. House sighed, then walked to his team's dressing room.

"You seen Foreman?" he asked his lackeys, who in return also shook their heads.

"I can tweet him if you want," Thirteen suggested, unlocking her iPhone.

Chase snickered. "He has a Twitter?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

The intensivist opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"Just do it," House replied to Thirteen's request. "And also message him on Facebook too. I want him to—"

"I'm here…" a distinguished voice called from behind.

They turned around to see the neurologist, who looked even more tired than anyone else. Whatever he's been doing for the past half hour, it probably wasn't fun (which is weird because they were all in the theater for the past 3 hours…well, until Foreman's pager beeped).

"You okay?" Chase asked in concern.

"Does it _look _like I'm okay?" Foreman fired back. Before anyone could answer the rhetorical question he answered, "I had to run blood tests for our _patient_ while you guys sit here twiddling your fingers. You don't know how hard it is to take out blood from a guy that has a severe case of trypanophobia."

"Who told you do to _that?_ We don't have a patient this week," Chase commented, now munching on some Oreos.

Awkward silence filled the room as Foreman looked at them in confusion.

"Anyyywaaay, I need your awesome rapping skills," House piped up. He handed Foreman the song sheet. The quiet irate man looked through it quietly while House pulled the two away from him, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, who decided to get the little neurologist angry?" House asked quietly both of them as soon as they got further away.

"I thought you did it," Chase said, bewildered.

Thirteen let out a stifling giggle, raising her hand.

The other two men looked at her in disbelief.

"Isn't the prank that we did last week enough? He's going to kill you if—"

"Aww, what happened to the hi-fives we used to do after we successfully pranked someone? I mean, _you_ do it all the time," Thirteen gestured to House.

"Yeah, but it's usually every _other _month and to Wilson, not our boring neurologist," House informed the woman, who raised her eyebrow.

Before they could say anything else, Foreman stepped out of the dressing room, handing back the song sheet.

"No thank you," Foreman answered, turning his back towards the team.

"W-w-w-what?" the crippled man asked, shocked that his only rapper turned down the song selection. "I thought you want to rap about how you came to be, all boring and stuff." He waited for a clever response, but unfortunately, nothing.

After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"I'll do it, but only if my brother's there," he muttered, as if he's not sure himself. The hallway was suddenly filled with awkward silence, mainly because they wonder if his brother would come. After what happened recently, with Marcus was hired as House's assistant and how it ended extremely personal. House looked down at the ground, his hand clutching hard down on the cane.

"As long as it gets it done. Also, you haven't done anything yet," House nodded his head towards the dressing room. "Go get ready. Chase and Thirteen will find him."

Foreman did what he was told, which was an odd sight for the other two to see because there's _never_ a time where he would agree to House with anything. But considering that he's willing to listen shows how much this means to him. They gave a nod of recognition, and started to head out of the backstage area.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready back here?" Taub poked his head into their dressing room, but only Foreman was present. He sat in his chair, looking straight into the mirror that's illuminated from the light bulbs above. He reminded Taub of Ne-Yo, mainly because of the way the hat was slightly slanted to the right.

"Ummm…where's everyone?" he asked, almost in an awkward way.

Foreman continued to say nothing, staring longingly in the mirror. He started messing around his Rolex watch, as if pondering deeply about something.

Taub sighed and closed the door, leaving the man alone. It's always been awkward between the two, but then again, it's always awkward with Foreman.

"Tiny!" House called from behind. Unconsciously, he turned around; forgetting the fact that he said before that it wasn't his nickname.

"Yeessss…?"

"Is it our turn yet? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that Foreman's done putting on his black eyeliner."  
"I'm not turning emo!" Foreman yelled from the adjacent wall.

"Yeah, like that's going to change anything," House muttered softly under his breath.

"I was _about_ to call you guys," Taub ignored their mini quarrel, "but apparently, Chase and Thirteen are missing."  
"They're not in the performance, only Foreman's there by himself," House lowered his voice down to a whisper, bending down, "_or that's what he thinks. _Finish slitting your wrists in there and get out!" He turns and runs towards the exit, and before Taub could go after him, Brenda drags him out of the stage once again. He puts up a smile, and the audience claps politely as he introduces the next performance.

"Alright, the competition is winding down and after this performance, will be the semifinals! Performing "Live Your Life" by T.I. featuring Rihanna, here's the diagnostic department!"

Everyone stands up and cheers, knowing that they won't be disappointed. The red curtains rise once again.

The stage is dark, and the music video is shown in the back.

"Life is an interesting journey," T.I.'s voice started to fill up the theater, as he walks towards the camera. It flashes back between him in a suit, and his gangster clothes. "You never know where it'll take you. Peaks and valleys, twists and turns…you'll get the surprise of your life." He wears a suit, with blood staining on his handkerchief. "Sometimes on the way where you're going you might think, 'This is the worst time of my life'." It then cuts to Rihanna, who sits in her dressing room, looking at the mirror.

"But you know what?" his voiceover continues on, "At the end of the road, the wall of adversity, if you can get what you want it to be, you remember whatever don't kill you make you stronger and now the wall of adversity is worth it. On your way to the top, you'll do anything. But how do you get your life back when you get there? Yeah, that's my dilemma."

The music video fades to black, now the white fog occupies the stage as it slowly lights up. A stiletto shadows in the fog. The song starts:

(Intro)

_Ma ya hee, ma ya haa __**('Errbody right here)**__  
Ma ha hoo, ma ya ha ha __**(What you need to do is be thankful for the life you got, know what I'm saying?)**__  
Ma ya hee, ma ya haa __**(Stop looking at what you ain't got and start being thankful for what you do got)**__  
Ma ha hoo, ma ya ha ha __**(Let's give it to 'em, baby girl!)**__  
_

With a microphone hanging from above, Thirteen is in the spotlight. She wears a Chinese-styled dress, singing Rihanna's part. As she sings this, the audience joins in with Foreman:

(Chorus) _  
__**(Hey, hey, yeah)**__ You're gonna be a shining star __**(That's right)**__  
__**(Yeah, okay, yeah)**__ With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars __**(Hey, hey, hey, yeah)**__  
__**(See, yeah)**__ And then you'll see, you're gonna go far __**(Go, hey)**__  
Cause everyone knows __**(They know)**__,__ just who you a-are ___

**(Thirteen, let's get it!)**

(Ay!)

_So live your life, __**(Ay! Ay ay ay)**__  
You steady chasing that paper  
__**(Ay!)**__ Just live your life __**(Oh! Ay ay ay)**__  
Ain't got no time for no haters __**(Ai'nt got time for 'em; Gram postal, homie) **__  
Just live your life __**(Ay! Ay ay ay)**__  
No telling where it'll take you  
Just live your life __**(Oh! ay ay ay) **__**(Hey yo, We did it again, homie!) **__  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser __**(Throw your hands up)**__**(Ay!)**__  
My life __**(Oh!)**__  
My life __**(Ay!)**__  
My life __**(Oh!)**__** (Put your hands up!)**__  
Just livin' my life __**(Ay!)**__  
My life __**(Oh!)**__  
My life __**(Ay!)**__  
My life __**(Oh!)**__** (Let me see you put your hands up!)**_

Just livin' my life

(Verse 1)_  
__**Hey, Never mind what haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away  
Amazing they ungrateful for after all the game I gave away  
Safe to say I paved the way, for you cats to get paid today  
You'd still be wasting days away, now had I never saved the day**_

_**Consider them my protégé, homage I think they should pay**_  
_**Instead of being gracious, they violate in a major way**_  
_**I never been a hater, still I love them in a crazy way**_  
_**Some say they so gay and no they couldn't get work on Labor Day**_

_**It ain't that black and white, it has an area that's shaded gray**_  
_**I'm west side anyway, even if I left today and stayed away**_  
_**Some move away to make a way not move away cause they afraid**_  
_**I brought back to the hood and all you ever did was take away**_

_**I pray for patience but they make me wanna melt their face away**_  
_**Like I once made them spray, now I could make them put their taze away**_  
_**Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break**_  
_**If you ever see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away**_

As Foreman finishes his last words of the rap, Thirteen discreetly stands back, and gestured someone backstage. The man stood where Thirteen originally would stand, and before Foreman would even notice, his brother starts singing:

_  
__Got everybody watching what I do  
Come walk in my shoes  
And see the way I'm livin' if you really want to  
Got my mind on my money, and I'm not going away_

Foreman stands in his place, shocked. He immediately glanced backstage, and the corner of his eye, sees House and the rest of the team smiling. But it wasn't the mischievous smile. It was a sincere one. Knowing this, he joined in with Marcus, beckoning the audience to sing along with them:

_  
__**So keep on gettin' 'ya paper **__**(Ah)**__**  
And keep on climbin' **__**(Ah)**__**  
Look in the mirror **__**(Ah)**__**  
And keep on shinin' **__**(Shinin')**__**  
'Til the game end,  
'Til the clock stop,  
We 'gon post up on the top stop**_

_**  
**__**(Hey**_**_!) _**_**So live your life**__, __**(Ay! Ay ay ay)**__  
__**You steady chasing that paper**__  
__**Just live your life**__**(Oh!, Ay ay ay)**__  
__**Ain't got no time for no haters**__  
__**Just live your life **__**(Ay! Ay ay ay)**__  
__**No telling where it'll take you **__  
__**Just live your life**__**(Oh! ay ay ay)**__  
__**Cause I'm a paper chaser**__**Just livin' my life **__**(Ay)**__ (Ma ya hee)  
__**My life**__**(Oh!)**__(Ma ya haa)  
__**My life**__**(Ay!)**__ (Ma ya hoo)  
__**My life **__**(Oh!)**__ (Ma ya ha ha)  
__**Just livin' my life**__**(Ay!)**__ (Ma ya hee)  
__**My life**__**(Oh!)**__ (Ma ya haa)  
__**My life**__**(Ay!)**__ (Ma ya hoo)  
__**My life**__**(Oh!)**__ (Ma ya ha ha)__  
__**(So live your life)**_

Everyone abrupt into thunderous applause, obviously beating Wilson's standing ovation. Foreman and his brother gave a warming embrace and the audience gave it their all (for 15 minutes straight). It soon winds down, with them sitting in their seats and the stage was empty once again, curtain down.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to put more into this chapter, but it's just too freaking long. Uh, the song's in the story and the music video's quite wonderful. I miss T.I., hope he'll get out soon…(he's in jail if you people don't know)**


End file.
